Draco's Mission
by ApParate away dm
Summary: Christmas vacation is near...how will it be? CAn anything more go wrong? Read to find out chap 6-9 is up! thanx to reviewers
1. chap1

A/n This is my first fic and well be nice on criticism. Which i dont mind cuz i want to make this enjoyable to read!! please review i know its annoying but it helps and brightens all writers day! well i hope u enjoy

She was doing it again. She was thinking about him, the way he walked, the way he talked, and the way he smelled. She couldn't stand it, it was driving her insane. She wanted him that was all she'd accept. Hermione couldn't bring herself to think she actually cared for him. She couldn't! Hermione had been repeating that to herself for the last month…it wasn't helping.

It was there 7th year and this should have been the best year ever. Well it wasn't. She was head girl and that had been her dream since her first night at Hogwarts. The problem was the head boy. Draco Malfoy the man invading her mind, haunting her. She didn't understand why she wanted Malfoy, and she couldn't handle not knowing her own feelings. It was worse seeing him everyday and having to talk to him about head duties. Especially since she had liked him since the middle of last year even after knowing he was probably a death eater. And to her horror, he wasn't. He wasn't a death eater and he had fought by her side betraying everything he believed. Hermione didn't know it but that was when it had all started, her feelings grew. She couldn't help it. And now it was just inevitable, she was going to make a fool of herself. She knew she would..eventually.

'Speaking of the devil' thought hermione.

"Granger" Draco nodded.

"Malfoy" for Merlin's sake does the man have to look so fine in his Quidditch uniform?

"Are you alright Granger?" Malfoy smirked, she was checking him out.

"yea what do you care Malfoy?" Great he figured me out…

"well im off"

Hermione finally breathed when the portrait closed. This was going to be harder then she thought. It'd be so much easier if she didn't have to see him…or if he was ugly like a toads arse. What aggravated Hermione the most was knowing it was impossible, they were so wrong for each other, not to mention he hated her.

Draco walked down to the pitch lost in his thoughts. _'Could she have been checking me out? Doesn't she still hate me. What do I care she's a mudblood and unworthy of my thoughts. But you want her anyway_' answered that evil voice he had tried to shut up for 2 years now. He wanted her he knew that, but it was just because he could have her. That was it nothing more. He wanted a nice fuck and get it over with. Get her out of his mind. Move on. '_Is that REALLY what you want?'_ YES Draco yelled at himself that's it nothing more. I can't want more. Its impossible and im a pureblood we don't belong. She hates me and what would father say?

'He can't say anything Draco because he's dead. You fought for dumbledore what do you care now? You showed you're not like your father. Who cares if you're falling for Hermione?' GRANGER !!! He thought GRANGER..when did she become Hermione? She's driving me crazy.

He had to admit she was gorgeous. He couldn't stop looking at her. She had grown up. She had filled out in all the right places. Her breast were perfect her curves. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. What he loved the most were her eyes. Those chocolate eyes that he found himself drowning in every time she was around. He could never get tired of looking into her eyes. The way they got dark when she was mad, the way they lit up when she was excited. He had grown to learn all her expressions. The way she bit her lip almost all the time. The way she lost track of time reading. He was truly scared at the things he knew about the head girl without even talking to her about anything other then school. But he couldn't help it, she took his breath away, and that scared him, scared him more then he had been scared in his entire life.

When Draco finally reached the pitch he was still lost in thought. He had come to the conclusion that YES he wanted the head girl but then the one question that scared him came flying out. '_Will you be able to let her go after you've had her?'_ He didn't want to answer that. He couldn't believe he was feeling so confused over someone he had hated for so long…not to mention someone that doesn't want him back.'_ you don't know that. She doesn't know the real you'_ that annoying voice answered.

SHUT UP Draco yelled at himself

NO! you want her you need her to feel complete accept it. You wont be able to let her go'

I will let her go I'll fuck her and let her go

'Will you really be able to see her in the hands of another? Could you stand back and watch her be held by scar face? Will you lose her to HIM?'

"Draco you alright" Goyle asked

"HUH?" Draco got snapped back into reality

"nothing you just looked like you were going to kill someone"

"nothing mind your own business you fat loaf now come on we have to train."

With that Draco kicked off on his broom but he couldn't think about the small ball he had to find and he wasn't paying attention to his team. He was having a battle with himself. He knew that the thought of hermione with anyone drove him mad. She couldn't be with anyone. She was his. '_No she's not because you're too chicken to go after her.'_

Draco growled. Thank god no one could hear him. They would have sent him to St. Mungo's in a heartbeat. Even if he was insane he had decided to go after the head girl. He knew it was retarded and impossible but he had to. He couldn't think of spending the rest of his life not knowing if it would have worked. Hell he didn't think he could go another month without ravaging her mouth. He needed her, he couldn't deny it anymore he had for the last 2 years. He wanted the head girl and that's exactly what he was going to do and if Potter had finally noticed that Granger was a goddess then he'd have to fight Draco to get her.

With that he saw the shiny gold ball and caught it. For the first time in anyone's memory Draco Malfoy was smiling.

This year was going to be unforgettable.

The next day at breakfast Hermione was off again thinking about the handsome Slytherin prince and how she was going to have to check herself into St. Mungo's soon from obsession. Hermione decided she was obsessed. What else would you call knowing his scent? Sandlewood and the sound he made when he walked. She knew every elegant curve of his aristocratic face. She knew the beginning and the end of his trade mark smirk. She had memorized the way his hair fell in his face, since he had stopped slicking it back, in her opinion this just made him more irresistible. she loved the way his brows would move together when he was thinking. She loved the way he held himself.. So confident. Hermione knew she wanted him, she knew that she'd go insane if she didn't have him. She was scared shitless, knowing that she'd give him her virginity without thinking twice just to be with him. She wasn't supposed to be so reckless, then again that's probably what attracted him to her the way he made her lose control. First it was her anger she couldn't control her temper, and now she couldn't control herself. She wanted to lose herself in those gray orbs. She wanted to forget everything. She knew that she wanted more then sex and she knew that she was falling for him. It was hopeless. She was falling inlove with the arrogant ferret who caused her soo much pain, had called her a mudblood more times then she could ever count. Who would have thought that her first love would be so impossible??

She sighed in frustration knowing that the person she loved was so close yet so impossible to reach. '_just great Hermione this has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done falling for the one person who cant stand your mere existence.'_

She got up and left not noticing the pair of gray eyes that followed her.

Draco had noticed that something was wrong, he had also noticed that Potter had been sitting extremely close to Hermione. '_could they be together?' _draco asked himself. '_well how do you expect to find out if you don't ask her?'_ with a determined look he left to find the head girl. He wasn't ready to tell her how he felt but he couldn't stand the thought of her being with Potter. She had to be his.

Draco found hermione sitting under the tree by the lake, looking lost confused just like he felt.

"Granger"

"Malfoy" '_God couldn't he just disappear while I get over him?'_ Hermione thought

"Granger what's up with you and scarface?" Draco held his breath for the inevitable…

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"don't give me that, are you two actually going out?" '_Damn'_ he didn't want to sound like and arse but the thougth of potter's hands on his hermione made his blood boil.

"not like its any of your business, but no we're not together, we're just friends. What do you care who I'm with or not anyway Malfoy?"

"I don't" '_that was smooth'_ draco scolded himself

"whatever malfoy just leave me alone I don't feel like talking to anyone..specially you.

WHY OH WHY did he have to stand there looking so fine, so drop dead gorgeous, he was making this harder for her. Hermione couldn't breathe, this was great just faint in front of him. That'll make your day. She got up to leave before she said or did something stupid.

Right before she walked off, she felt a hand on her arm and the world stopped. All that mattered was the Draco was touching her making her feel things she didn't think she could feel just by that small gesture.

"what do you want malfoy?"

"I.." it was the first time Draco couldn't think of anything to say. All he could think about was never letting her go.

"you what?" she was so confused could it be that he thought of her more then just a mudblood?

"get your hands off her you ferret. Hermione are you ok?"

"um.. Yea im fine Harry we..were just um talking right dr..Malfoy?"

'She was going to call me Draco.. could it be? Maybe she's seen me for more then the arrogant little pureblood I used to be.' Draco then realized they were waiting for him to answer

"yea we were just talking keep your scar on potter, we'll finish this conversation in our common room Granger"

And with that he left, his mind a confused jumble of thoughts.

"Hermione what's going on?" Harry was pissed, why had hermione left to talk to malfoy alone? What in the world was going on?

"nothing is going on, I was just sitting here and he came out then we started talking" Hermione wasn't even sure what had just happened, but she could swear that for a small second it seemed that just maybe Draco felt the same way she did. Could it be?

"well why were you going to call him Draco?"

"what? I don't know ok Harry what is this the third degree?" she needed to get to the common room she needed to talk to draco.

"Harry I have to go ok, im not feeling like myself. I'll see you around."

And with that she left a very confused harry potter standing alone.

When she finally got to the portrait she was out of breath, confused, and couldn't get her head off the head boy and how she would do anything to have him touch her again.

She walked in preparing herself for whatever it was they had to finish.


	2. chap 2

-I own nothing…wouldn't mind owning draco..but I cant cries hysterically

A/N um…read? Review? Thanx! Oh and so im in skewl so I will try to keep updating..even if the story isn't good. I shall go to the end!!!

PLEASE!!! I NEED A BETA!!!!!!! CUZ I CANT SPELL!

Draco heard when the portrait swung open and oddly enough he could smell hermione before he even saw her. This was bad how was he going to control himself when her very scent was driving him mad with desire?

"Malfoy you needed to speak to me?" _GOOD that sounded confident. _Hermione told herself. _Ok now just avoid looking at him._

"Granger I well, are we friends?" Y_ea that was great, you're losing your touch Malfoy. _He scolded himself.

"um..I guess, you havent called me mudblood since last year so yea sure you could call us friends."_ well that was odd, does he want us to be friends?_

Her comment hurt him, it shouldn't have but it did. How could he have been so cold and ruthless to such a beautiful creature? Would she really be able to forgive him?

"Why do you ask Malfoy?"

_ Draco" he stated bluntly__ What?" he was confusing her_

"My name is Draco if we're friends stop calling me Malfoy"

"Ok in that case call me Hermione" 'I have died and gone to heaven, he wants me to call him Draco.' She was sure she must be blushing, she could feel the heat. Then again it could be because he was staring at her. What could he possibly be thinking?

_ KISS HER YOU BLOODY MORON!! KISS HER BEFORE SHE LEAVES, BEFORE YOU LOSE THE CHANCE' Draco's mind was seriously going to send him to St. Mungo's._

'I cant'

'why not she's standing there watching you, waiting for you to say or do anything just kiss her' But before he could argue with himself any longer the gorgeous creature spoke.

"um..Draco?"

_ My name has never sounded so perfect. She's biting her lip again, Merlin I'd love to kiss her, nibble on her lip and on every part of her body.'_

"are you ok, you're staring at me."Not like I mind, but I want you to kiss me senseless. And if you keep staring at me like that I might stop breathing.'

"yea im fine." _KISS HER_!! His mind was yelling but Draco had just found out he had lost feeling of his legs, he couldn't move, 'it's getting too hot in here, I need air'

"um ok Im tired so I'm going to go, have a good night mal.um Draco.

But before she could walk away Draco regained feelings of his legs and grabbed her for the second time. She spun around and looked at him, eyebrow raised.

'Great now what do I do' Draco had never had so many doubts with women. He was experienced and confident. His good looks had women throwing themselves at him and he wasn't going to waste THAT. He hadn't slept with just anyone but lets just say this should have been natural. But it wasn't with Hermione, she had a way to make him lose control. He didn't like it.

They just stood there staring at each other. Hermione was sure her heart was going to break out of her chest, that, or stop beating all together it was beating so fast she couldn't hear herself breathing.

Draco couldn't think, he couldn't breathe everything stopped, why did she make him feel this way. It was wrong unacceptable for him, a pureblood, a MALFOY, for god's sake to be all fish outside water towards the mudblood.

'My mud blood' answered that little voice Draco had gotten used to by now. And with that last thought he damned it all to hell.

Kissing Hermione was the better then any dream or fantasy Draco could have made up. It was the light he never noticed missing in his life, the warmness he had never felt. The thing missing to make him complete. It was flying without a broom and Draco never wanted to touch ground again.

He gently kissed her jaw, her neck, her shoulders. Stopping to suck and bite and making sure she'd have his mark by tomorrow. He moved down slowly to her bra covered breasts. With great talent he took off the disturbing piece of clothing and closed his mouth around her full breast. Hermione moaned and sighed, this encouraged Draco even more. He could spend the rest of his life with Hermione's breast in his mouth. But he had to move on. Draco thought was sure he'd explode if he couldn't be inside her. He was aching for her. The mere thought of making love to her was pushing him off the end.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione's gentle hands bringing his face up to capture his lips in a kiss full of passion and desire. A soft growl escaped Draco, the mere intensity of this kiss was making his mind spin. He needed her, he couldn't go on without her. All prior thoughts of how he felt were gone, they faded away. He needed her, that was what it came down to, without her he'd be empty, he'd be the walking dead. The mere thought of losing her, broke his heart. She was it, she was the one, and he would be damned if he lost her. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers. Having a battle for dominance, it was pure bliss. He'd never experience such a kiss. She was his, he was sure of it, the way her body responded to his every touch told him. They were meant to be, no matter what the world threw at them. They could face the monsters of the earth and as long as they were together they'd win.

When they finally broke apart, for air, he stared into those chocolate eyes, he'd never grow tired of those eyes. They were his escape, his way into heaven, he felt at home when he lost himself in those eyes. His life was in her eyes, and he knew that she was his just as much as he was hers.

She was gone. He was alone. He was staring into his pillow. What was going on? She had been there, he had felt her, he had smelled her….

"what in the bloody fuck is going on?!" It couldn't have been a dream. It couldn't. It had been so real. He had felt her kisses, he could still taste her, smell her. Why was this happening to him? Draco never dreamed like this.

'You've really gone mad Draco'

'Yes Im aware of that'

'You're inlove with her'

'SHUT UP'

' I will. But you know it's true'

With a last grown in frustration, agony and confusion Draco Malfoy got up to take a long cold shower which was extremely needed. He couldn't believe he had had such a dream, he hadn't even kissed Hermione, and he was dreaming of making love to her. This was going to be a long year.

It had been a long and sleepless night for Hermione. She had tossed and turned all night wondering why Draco had acted so weird that night.

Flashback

"um ok Im tired so I'm going to go, have a good night mal.um Draco.

But before she could walk away Draco regained feelings of his legs and grabbed her for the second time. She spun around and looked at him, eyebrow raised.

She had anxiously waited for him to say something, anything, to explain why he had stopped her. Anything to give her some hint on what he was thinking. His eyes had been emotionless, but she did notice they weren't regarding with hatred. 'that was an improvement right?' her mind raced. She bit her lip, what was she supposed to do?

"Never mind Granger, goodnight"

The portrait to his bedroom was closed before Hermione could even respond. Her hopes had been killed and buried six feet under.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked out loud.

End flashback

Now she was tired and cranky looking at her breakfast, she wasn't hungry. The day had just started and she wanted it over, she wanted to lock herself in her room and never come out, it was just too complicated. She had wanted Draco to kiss her, deep down she knew it would never happen but it didn't stop her mind from wondering away. Her heart had been pounding so fast, she wondered if that was what had scared him away.

And so once again the gorgeous blond slytherin prince had deprived her of any sleep. She knew she looked like shit, but she hadn't had the energy to do anything. She didn't care, all she could think about was HIM. The way he walked, the way he made her feel with just a look, by just saying her name, she was pudding in his hands. She had always been a hopeless romantic (A/N I am so…you can only guess why I said this) but she never thought she'd lose herself this way. He owned her, as weird and wrong as that sounded she knew it was true. Sure, she had wanted him before but it was different now. It hurt her just to think of having to go through the rest of her life without him. Without knowing the touch of his hands on her body, the touch of his lips. Thoughts like these made her want to cry forever.

"Hermione? Hermione, you look like you just had a war with the monster book, what's wrong?

"You're so sensitive Ron"

"Sorry 'Mione but come on somethings definitely up, come on talk to me."

But before Hermione could even think of an answer there was a scream from across the hall. Looking up Hermione saw Pansy running towards the doors, Hermione didn't understand what was going on, she would have been better off not knowing. At that very moment Pansy flung herself on top of the slytherin prince and kissed him with such a force that Hermione was sure Draco would fall. He didn't of course, all those years of quid ditch had helped. Hermione couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, her world was falling on top of her, and Hermione had no way of escaping the falling debris. It was over. The small hope she had let herself have, had blown out the fucking window. Hermione was sure her heart had stopped beating.

She had to leave, she couldn't watch this anymore. With this in mind she got up and left with speed she wasn't aware she had. She left with such speed she failed to notice the person following her.

A/N:

Ok yea it sux to stop here, but well I had to. I'm not sure how im doing here so please help me out and review. I don't care what you say just say something that'll help me here. I wanna know what you think!!! Please everyone counts!!!!!

Also I am BEGGING!!!!! I NEEEEEDD A BETA READER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feel free to give me idea's I'll try to include them!!! apparatus to special place

gets on knees

Thanx to those who reviewed


	3. chap 3

Chap 3

All Hermione's mind could come up with was 'get out'. She had to get away. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get out of the Great Hall. It didn't matter where she went, she just had to leave. It felt like someone had taken a chain-saw to her beating heart. Hermione was sure she was dying; there was no way this much pain wouldn't kill her. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't see anything but Draco and Pansy.

Hermione finally made it past the Great Hall doors and ran. She wasn't sure where she was headed, all she knew was she had to run. She ended up in the Astronomy tower; she stared out at the sky wishing to any God that could hear her that she would disappear.

'He kissed her; they had kissed for the world to see. All of the Hogwarts was there, but they didn't care. They had kissed anyways,' Hermione thought in pain.

They kept shouting their love while Hermione fell into her grave. The longer they kissed, the deeper Hermione was buried. Hermione's anger only rose when she realized how upset she was over Malfoy. How could she have let herself fall for him? How could she have actually imagined what life would be with him? Why did she let her hopes get up, when she knew he would never want her? He would never be hers. She'd never know how it felt to be with him, to be caressed by him.

'I'm just the Gryffindor Mudblood to him; I should have known he'd never see me for anything more than that. But NO, I had to go and play fairy tale.' Hermione did the only thing she could think of…she screamed. She screamed, cried, jumped and pounded. Moments later, when she was too empty to feel anything else, she stopped and felt a bit better.

"Are you done yet?"

"Am I done? AM I DONE? What if I'm not done? WHAT THEN?" Her eyes were dark with anger; they'd cause anyone with their right mind to run.

"Well don't let me stop you from yelling, please continue."

"RON, just go away. LEAVE me the fuck alone!"

Ron just smiled. This made Hermione get riled up even more. 'What is he smiling about? Does he think this is funny? Wait...why is he up here?'

"Ron what are you doing here?"

"Apparently I'm watching my best friend, the supposed smart one of the 'golden trio', yell and rant like a 2 year old over Draco Malfoy," Ron answered her in an amused tone.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time Ron had smiled that big. But it didn't make sense. Hermione had expected him to be off the walls in anger.

"What?! What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," Ron replied, his smile widening.

"No, I don't," Hermione said, her impatience coming through.

"You are into Malfoy. Wow! I never thought the day would come that it would happen. I guess all the years of fighting have gotten boring." With that Ron couldn't help it anymore and laughed hysterically. He looked like a crazed red-headed lunatic.

"What do you find so funny?" Hermione said as she thought, 'If he came here to laugh at me then he better just leave…WAIT he knows?????'

"I don't like Malfoy! You're nuts," she stated adamantly.

In between laughs, Ron said, "Don't…lie to me. I know you too well."

"I'm not lying," she argued. 'This isn't good. But he seems ok with it…'

"Yes, you are. Come on! You practically flew out of the Great Hall when pug faced Pansy kissed him, and you've been staring at him for weeks now," Ron explained.

"I did not run out of there. Wait, I have?" Hermione questioned. She didn't realize she was that obvious.

"Well it's not like you were noticeable. I just know you too well, and you're like my sister. It's the same with Ginny. No matter how many times she says she's over Harry, it's obvious she isn't," Ron laughed like it was the most understandable thing in the world.

"Oh," was Hermione's reply.

"That's it? Come on Hermione I bet you can say something else."

Hermione looked at her best friend and was overcome with embarrassment. "I don't want to talk about it."

"So I'm guessing you haven't told Malfoy how you feel, and right now you are exploding with jealousy, right?" Ron said as he smiled at Hermione.

"Wrong. Why would I be jealous?" Hermione said, still trying to deny her feelings.

Ron laughed again before saying, "Because you want him and he was kissing Parkinson like there was no tomorrow."

"Can we PLEASE not talk about that bitch?" Hermione exploded. 'Damn can't he just drop it? When did Ron get so good at figuring out things?'

"Jealous," Ron teased.

"Fuck off!" Hermione responded.

"Slytherin has been rubbing off on you, has he?" Then, out of nowhere, Ron started laughing again. Hermione was sure he needed to check into St. Mungo's.

"And what exactly is so funny now?"

"The thought little Malfoy's and Granger's running around," Ron said between laughs.

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "Ron you need help, there is nothing between me and Malfoy."

"Not as of yet, and that's only because you haven't fessed up."

"And how do you expect me to "fess up"?

"I'm not sure…whatever it is you girls do so we know you're interested. I don't know; bat your eyelashes or something." Now she was sure Ron needed to be checked into the hospital, as he was batting his eyes uncontrollably.

"I will do no such thing. It doesn't matter anyway. He's with Pansy and I have decided to forget him. So he can do whatever his ferret brain tells him to."

Ron decided to resign and said, "Ok Hermione; whatever you say. Come on. We have to leave or we'll be late for Potions."

Hermione realized the time and agreed. "Yea, you're right. I have to go to my room first to get my things."

"I'll walk with you," Ron said, offering a hand to Hermione.

"Thanks" Hermione replied, grateful she had Ron as her friend. 'What a day now all I needed is for Snape to decide he has to ruin my life today as well.'

It was the fifth time Draco had brushed his teeth, but he could still taste the Slytherin slut in his mouth. It was disgusting! He reached for the mouthwash and gargled more than really needed; and then continued to brush his teeth for the sixth time. It had taken him time to respond when the girl had flung herself on him, but by the time he had finally separated their lips, it was too late. Hermione had seen them and had run off. He had gotten a glimpse of her face and she had never looked that angry. The only thing that brightened his day was the thought that she was jealous. But then the Weasel ran after her so he couldn't follow her to explain. He'd taken out his anger at the slut still attached to his arm. He'd pulled her out to the main hall and had gone off completely on the little bitch. He couldn't believe she had done that so no other girl would flirt with him. She was mental!

Flashback

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco raged, looking at Pansy but looking for a glimpse of Hermione or the Weasel.

"Nothing, my Drackie poo. I was just showing you how much I love you," Pansy cooed at him.

Draco's anger swirled around him and he yelled, "NEVER EVER touch me again Pansy!! You make my stomach turn!"

Pansy pouted at his words but said, "No I don't. I know you love me. And I HAD to; I had to let all those girls know you were mine."

"That's just it, Pansy. I'M NOT!!!!" Draco was sure he had never been this angry with her before today.

"But..." Pansy started. Trying to look innocent. It didn't work.

"But nothing! Keep your lips, and all other body parts, away from me!"

End flashback

Now it was over. Everything was down the fucking toilet.

'Hermione saw the stupid kiss and she'll probably never come near me again. I'm back to square one. Bloody hell, why did I ever sleep with Pansy?'

Draco was known for being the sex God and it wasn't for nothing. He had gotten around during his years at Hogwarts. The only problem was that now that he actually wanted someone, he was having trouble getting her; and he was not used to not getting what he wanted.

How can I get her to trust me again? Draco thought.

'Talk to her; be nice' answered that annoying voice. Draco was coming to think of his "soft side."

She won't listen; she's too stubborn, he thought.

'Look who's talking'

Shut up! He argued back.

'I'm you!!! So I can't shut up'

"I've lost her, and now I've lost my mind," Draco said aloud.

'No on the first one and maybe on the second.'

"UGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Draco yelled.

"Draco? Are you all right in there?" Hermione was standing in the bathroom doorway with her eyebrow raised. Draco noticed her eyes were puffy, but the rest of her was calm like nothing had happened. What he didn't see was that inside she was ready to burst.

"Yea I'm fine. Are you all right? Your eyes are all red. Have you been crying?" He moved to cup her face, but she backed off. The pain this caused him showed in his face.

"Um...I have to go because unlike you, Gryffindors can't be late to Potions class." Hermione said in an attempt to get away.

Draco was not going to be put off that easily and said, "Well then skip it. I need to talk to you."

"Ok. Sure!!! I'll just sit here in the bathroom with you so you can talk to me about how pretty you are." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out. But Draco wasn't letting her go. He followed her into her room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Get out of my room, you ferret!" Hermione yelled when she saw she was being followed.

"Oh, so we're insulting again?" Draco said with a deflated voice.

"Whatever. Just leave," Hermione said, a little more gently.

"No. I need to talk to you about what happened today during breakfast." Draco said.

"I don't understand what that has to do with me?" Hermione said, trying to sound brave. Why did her life suck? What had she done? Couldn't she just get away from him?

Draco sighed and said, "Because...I want to explain. We're not together."

"Ok, so you're just fuck buddies. I don't understand what this has to with me," Hermione said, her pain coming through her words.

"WE ARE NOT FUCK BUDDIES!" Draco answered angrily.

"Malfoy, I really don't care" Hermione said putting on a brave face. She knew if she didn't leave she'd break down. This was taking all her energy and she was running low already.

"I didn't kiss her," Draco said, as if that was all the explanation needed.

Obviously Hermione did not agree and she said, "Ok and I'm not here."

"I'm not joking, Hermione," Draco said more forcefully.

"Neither am I Draco," Hermione responded, matching his tone.

Draco was losing his patience. "STOP IT!"

"You bloody stop it. You seem to have missed my point. I DON'T CARE WHO YOU'RE WITH, YOU CAN BE WITH SNAPE FOR ALL I CARE. I DON'T CARE WHO YOU'RE WITH JUST LIKE YOU DON'T CARE WHO I'M WITH SO JUST DROP IT!" Hermione ranted, stomping around her room.

Draco was taken aback by her words. "That was bloody nasty and what do you mean who you're with?"

"Let me explain in ferret terms," Hermione replied, sarcastically.

But suddenly Draco understood. "You're with the weasel!"

"WHAT? Just yesterday you thought I was with Harry! You've lost the little sense you owned," Hermione replied.

But Draco would not be deterred. "Answer me! Are you with the Weasel?"

'I should say yes. If he's this upset then that would completely piss him off. I should so do it. But, Ron…I can't do that to him, he's been trying to ask Lavender out since 5th year. I'd ruin his chances with her now that they were getting close.'

Draco took her silence as confirmation. "You are! That's why you won't answer me. There are going to be little red-headed Hermione's running around.

That was it! Hermione couldn't help but laugh. That had to be the funniest thing she had ever heard; little red headed Hermione's! She just couldn't believe he had accused her of being with both her best friends in less than 24 hours. It was odd.

Hermione's laugh seemed to have defused the situation. "I am not making babies with either one of my friends. Do you have a fever?"

"No. I don't. I'm better now. So you're not with the Weasel? Or Scar face?" Draco said, taking a deep breath.

"No I A-M N-O-T with A-N-Y-O-N-E. Did you get that?" Hermione explained, slowly.

Draco couldn't answer. He couldn't think. It was just a feeling of complete happiness. He wondered if a little rainbow had shown up over his head. He felt like he could fly without a broom.

"Well, now that you've lost the skill to speak, I shall be going to the library," Hermione said, trying to brush past him.

But Draco found his voice in time to say, "Wait, I thought you were going to Potions."

"Well, look who can talk! No, I obviously can't show up 15 minutes late with just any excuse. So I'll just not go and say I was sick or something."

"I'm not with Pansy," Draco said in a quiet voice, looking at the floor.

"This AGAIN?!" Hermione said, exasperated. 'Great, here he goes again. Could it be true? Maybe he isn't. THEN WHY WOULD HE KISS HER???? STOP LYING TO YOURSELF'

But Draco was not going to let her out of the room without making her see the truth. "I swear, Hermione. She jumped me. It took me a while to react and, well, my mind was elsewhere. I haven't been with Pansy since fifth year. Please you have to believe me."

And, for some unexplainable reason, she did. She had no idea why, but she did! It went against everything her mind was telling her, but her heart…that stubborn little thing told her to believe him…and she did.

"I believe you, ok?" Hermione responded, softly.

"No, you really have to believe me." Draco had walked up to her. They were face to face. She could smell toothpaste coming off of him. Now she couldn't even think of what to say. 'What had he said? He's too close, I can't breathe. Oh my, we're in my room, I so forgot that. I need to put some distance between us, this is too close.'

"Hermione did you hear me?" Draco asked.

But all Hermione could do was think. 'O God now he's touching me, he has such strong hands....'

Draco had put his hands on either side of her arms. This had been the most he'd ever touched her, and bliss wasn't a big enough word to describe his feeling. He just wanted to rap his arms around her and never let her go. She had to be his. He wouldn't delay it anymore. It was now or never…


	4. chap4

A/N ok well yea here it is but the only thing is my beta sorta disappeared gasps I havent heard from her! Im sad..this chap has been done for a while! So im posing errors and all…if anyone wants to beta feel free to email me and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

"DRACO!!! You in there lad? DRACO!!!!" Someone was banging on the portrait to the common room. 'Bloody hell can't I talk to Hermione without someone showing up. Was the whole bloody world against him?'

"Um..Draco, you should get that." 'He was going to kiss me! Holy mother of Merlin he was going to kiss me. Thank Merlin he didn't get a chance to. I don't want anything to do with him. THEN WHY ARE YOU SO DISAPPOINTED HE DIDN'T? HUH? YOUNG LADY YOU WOULD HAVE DEVOURED HIM THE SECOND HE SAID YOU COULD! Shut up! I would not! YES YOU WOULD. Fine I wanted him to kiss me. You win! TECHNICALLY WE BOTH WIN…'

"I don't want to get that." He wasn't going to go away. He was going to kiss her and he will. There was no way he would stop now that he was so close. He was in her room for Merlin's sake. He had to. She was staring into his eyes and he knew she could see his very soul. 'Could she possibly know how I feel? How could she know if I don't even know. Yes you do' that annoying know it all voice answered. ' You're in love admit it. Once you get her in your bed you wont let her out.' Draco couldn't believe he was in-love…could it be possible that he was in love without even kissing her, without her even knowing. This was bad; really bad.

"DRACO!!! COME ON LAD!" It was Crab. 'Bloody hell can't I ever have a break.

"Fine I'll get it." With that she moved away from his grasp and walked towards the common room.

Draco reluctantly followed behind her more depressed then he ever thought possible. He had had her, she had been staring at him waiting for him to do something, and he had done nothing. She had believed him about Pansy and it would have been the perfect time to just kiss her. They were in her room for Merlin's sake and he had acted like a bloody 12-year-old virgin! And now, well now it was just pointless, Crab had to ruin it all, now he'd have to wait and see when would be the right time. 'This better be good' Thought Draco.

"Mudblood" greeted Crab

"50 points from slytherin"

Hermione was shocked shitless, Draco had taken points from his own friend, his own house. Not to mention it was over Crab calling her something he had literally used as often as her name. This only made Hermione's hopes go up, how he hated the way he made her feel.

"But Draco..she is" Crab was stupid and well he couldn't string anything together.

"No matter, she's the head girl show respect or else." To be completely honest Draco had been surprised by his own actions, he had called Hermione that since the 2nd year at Hogwarts. But the minute Crab had called her that, it had stung him, as if he had been the one insulted.

"What do you want I was busy."

"Well I thought you'd like to have some practice today since the game against gryffindor is tomorrow." Crab had the look of a scared little mouse. 'I guess he intimidates everyone.'

"Holy shit I totally forgot the quidditch game was tomorrow." It was true Draco had spent his whole time thinking about Hermione and how he could win her heart. Great now she was going to witness him losing to Potter, yet again. That just made his bloody week. 'If only I could win, then she'd be proud or me, and maybe just maybe I'd have a chance with her. She did say that she believed me and that she wasn't going out with anyone. And for a split second I saw something other then hate in her eyes.'

"So …um Draco what do you ..want me to do"

Draco rolled his eyes at the buffoon. How he had gotten stuck with the moron, he could only blame Lucius. That moron thought it best for Draco to socialize with purebloods "of his stature" when all Draco wanted were real friends…that and the beautiful gryffindor standing there looking at him. 'Cant she look ugly once in a while? It'd make it so much easier to walk in these pants.'

"Get the team together and I'll meet you down on the pitch. We will be training afternoon. I'll ask for permission from Professor Snape to miss classes."

"Alright Draco" He walked out giving the head girl and boy a last weird look, he was stupid but he could feel the tension, he had definitely interrupted something.

"Well good luck with you're training, I'm off"

"Hermione!" And once again Hermione found herself being held by the man she wanted. And her heart told her that he was the only one. Why? She wasn't sure, hell she didn't WANT to know. He had made her life a living hell and here she was ready to give him her all. She was ready to throw the past years out the window and make a life with him. She couldn't see herself with anyone else. The thought scared her, what was she going to do if he didn't want her back? She would spend her life alone, wanting him, this was going to suck.

"Who will you be cheering for tomorrow?" 'Ok so why did I ask her that! It has nothing to do with anything. I really need to kiss her I'm saying the stupidest things. Obviously she'd be rooting for Potter. Why would cheer for me?'

"Well I have to cheer for Gryffindor, don't I?"

With that she walked out, with a smirk on her face that would make Lucius Malfoy proud. She'd get him, she didn't care what anyone said, what anyone thought all that mattered was that she needed to feel complete, and he was her other half.

'She said she HAD to cheer for Gryffindor!!!!! She didn't say she wanted to. That's a sign it has to be! I have to win. I will not lose to Potter. I will not lose my girl. SINCE WHEN IS SHE YOURS? THE LAST THING I REMEMBER WAS YOU BLABBING ABOUT SOME STUPIDITY. YOU HAVENT MADE YOUR FEELINGS KNOWN! Shut up! I'm getting there. COME ON YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN SMOOTH, YOU MAKE GIRLS PUDDING, WHAT IS GOING ON? I've never actually wanted anyone like this before. I feel like I can't breathe. I need her. And I cant make any mistakes. I have to win her, no, her heart. HAH! I TOLD YOU! YOU LOVE HER!!! WE'RE IN LOVE WE'RE IN LOVE!' Sang that annoying voice.

"Wow I've completely lost it over her."

Out on the pitch Draco forced the hardest quidditch training known in slytherin history. He refused to lose, he needed to win, and that was his plan. He'd win then he'd get Hermione on her own, and he'd kiss her. He was relying on luck, he knew he didn't deserve, that she felt the same way. He could only fantasize about where that could lead. That one kiss. Well fantasizing about the head girl was a VERY bad idea wearing leather quidditch pants while riding a broom. He had no choice but to excuse himself to use the bathroom.

That night during dinner the Gryffindor table was all talk about the match tomorrow. Hermione was off thinking about how to get the head boy to kiss her. She refused to be all girly, that wasn't her. But there had to be a way. She knew he had some sort of interest. The way his eyes had stared at her told her, there was no need for words. His eyes told her, and there was more she knew there was, but Draco always had that stupid barrier up. She had gotten that far before it was up again. And his eyes went emotionless again.

At that very second the mighty doors opened and in came slytherin quidditch team, sweaty, exhausted, and looking hungry. All she could do was stare at the captain. 'And here I thought he couldn't look any hotter.' Draco's hair was soaked in sweat, hanging loose around his face. He looked hungry. And Hermione could only dream that that look was directed to her. Then suddenly he turned to look at her, as if he could feel her staring at him, and they stared at each other. Eyes locked, he sat down and ate, never losing contact with her eyes. They kept this up during the rest of dinner. Thankfully Ron and Harry were occupied with their quidditch talk. Hermione was lost in those gray stormy orbs, she never wanted to be found. Then suddenly his eyes grew dark with anger..no not anger jealousy. But what was going on. Hermione got her answer; she felt Harry grab her hand that rested on the table. She unattached her eyes from Draco and looked at Harry who was smiling at her, oblivious to the fact that she had been staring at the slytherin.

"What Harry?" Hermione moved her hand away from his.

"Just wanted to make sure you were going to be there tomorrow rooting for me..I mean us." Harry tried to grab her hand again, but Hermione moved it out of the way, running it through her hair.

"Yea Harry, I'll be rooting for you and Ron."

"Just us Mione?" Ron piped up smiling at her evilly.

Hermione gave Ron a look that made him choke on the 4th dessert he was eating. Harry laughed, not a real laugh, 'What had Ron meant?' Harry was lost, it seemed his two friends knew something he didn't, and he didn't like it. He had finally realized that his feelings for Hermione were more then just friends. He didn't know when they had changed, it had been sudden, and he had found himself staring at her, loving everything about her. He couldn't stop himself, he could only hope she felt the same way. He had decided the best way to ask her to be his, he only hoped he didn't make a fool of himself.

That night Hermione had slept with dreams of Draco, she could see his face, feel his hands, and she wanted more. She ached for him in a way she never thought possible. Specially since she'd never been with him to ache for him. But she did. She ached for his lips, his attention, and his touch. These dreams were driving her mad, she'd wake sweaty and needy. Hermione had brought herself to relief, screaming out his name, thank Merlin the walls were sound proof. This was getting ridiculous. Hermione had played with herself before, but only because curiosity had gotten the best of her, but never because she needed it. 'Damn all that and it was only a dream.'

Well at least Hermione was having good dreams Draco couldn't even close his eyes, the picture of Harry's hand on Hermione's kept replaying in his head and it wouldn't go away. Not to mention that whenever he closed his eyes, images of Harry making love to Hermione popped up. Draco had taken 2 cold showers already yet nothing could rid him of the images. The thought of Harry with her, drove him mad. He looked horrible, his hair was disheveled, and he looked ready to kill, not to mention that he had to play against Potter tomorrow. Draco was sure that he'd kill Potter the minute he'd get the chance. If Draco couldn't have Hermione then nobody could. He knew that sounded bizarre and wrong, but he couldn't live without her, he knew it, he accepted it. Now the hard part was getting the girl.

The day of the match had arrived and the school was all a jumble of shouts and talking. The Great hall looked fuller then ever, considering everyone, except the slytherins, was huddling spontaneously by the gryffindor team wishing them luck. Hermione hadn't been paying attention, she'd been looking for the slytherin captain to make an entrance. She hadn't seen him last night after dinner or this morning. He never made an entrance. She was going to look for him, even though she knew it was stupid when Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, come on we're all going to the pitch now."

"What?" Hermione didn't care where they were going, she needed to find Draco, just see him. 'Wow that was lame' thought Hermione.

"The game. Against Slytherin. Come on." Hermione was dragged out, she frantically looked around for the blond hair she had grown to love. She wanted to run her fingers through that hair. But no matter how hard she looked he was nowhere to be found. She gave up and just walked with everyone else, walking up to the stands to watch. She missed the gray orbs watching her the minute she'd walked out of the Great hall.

His blood boiled when he saw Potter holding her hand. But then he noticed that she was basically being dragged, she was looking for someone. 'Could it be me? Please let her be looking for me.' Draco walked out to meet his team, there was no speech, no pep talk, and he just stood waiting for his name to be called. This game wasn't even about catching the snitch to Draco. It was winning Hermione. His life was on the line. She was his life. This was it, win or lose.

"WWWWWEEEEELLLLCCCCOOOOMMEEE to the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match. We'll see if our famous Harry Potter can win once again against the SLYTHERIN Prince Draco Malfoy. And Here comes the Gryffindor Team led by the captain our Harry POTTER!!!!" The crowd went wild, the boos from the slytherins were not heard, the 3 other houses drowned them out. Colin Creevey had become the announcer and had like all other Gryffindors, been a bit biased.

"And there comes the cheaters..oh, sorry professor Snape but it's true..alright alright. The Slytherins lead by the prat Draco Malfoy." Everyone clearly heard Snape giving Colin a detention. And Hermione found herself thinking 'Good for him.' She couldn't help it, she didn't like it when people badmouthed Draco. All thoughts escaped her when she laid eyes on the God flying on his broom. He always took her breath away. She knew she was in love, it was weird, wrong, and completely different from what she thought it would be, but it was love. She could feel her heart beating with a speed of a nimbus 2150 and they hadn't even created that one. It was beating too fast, Hermione was sure.

The game got under way and Gryffindor was beating Slytherin by 20 points. It had started raining, but no one moved. This just made it harder for Hermione, Draco looked gorgeous all wet, his hair all wild and plastered to his face. The snitch had been seen only once. But it had disappeared before Draco or Harry could get close enough to catch it. Hermione knew that even though she was rooting for Gryffindor, in the inside she was praying for Draco to win. She was asking God's she didn't know she even knew about to let him win. Draco always lost to Harry, and she was tired of it. 'That doesn't sound right' Hermione felt like a traitor but her feelings for Draco surpassed that, no doubt.

"And they're off, both seekers caught site of the small gold ball and they're shooting up, high. Wow I've never seen that before now they're flying dangerously down. Doesn't look like either seeker is going to back out. They're feet away from the ground. This is going to be hard to lift up from to not hit the ground. Who will have it. AND ITS POTTER!!!! HARRY POTTER HAS WON THE GAME FOR SLYTHERIN LEAVING IT 250 TO 80. THE CROWD HAS GONE WILD!!!

Hermione wasn't even aware that Harry had flown towards Colin and was telling him something. She only had eyes for Draco who had landed and had the look of a small boy who had just dropped his lollipop. All she wanted to do was hold him, hug him, and never let go. But she couldn't, not in front of all these people, specially since she didn't know how he'd take that.

Draco couldn't look up, he couldn't look up into her eyes. It was the first time he refused to look at her. He could only imagine how excited she was that Potty had won. If he had looked up his heart would have finished breaking. He started to walk off but stopped short when he heard Potter's voice.

"um..I have something important to say. Well um..Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" The noise that erupted from the stands was enough to wake Voldemort from his grave. Hermione couldn't think, hell she hadn't even processed what had just been said. All she saw was those eyes, those eyes that she had hated for so long, and now loved. He had turned to stare at her, waiting. She couldn't read what he was thinking but whatever it was she hoped he'd never stop looking at her.

Harry showed up literally out of nowhere. At least Hermione hadn't even seen when he had remounted his broom to fly over to her. He was smiling waiting for her to answer. Hermione looked at her dear friend, and she hurt. How could she break his heart like that? In front of the whole school on top of that. Just as fast as she had thought that she remembered Draco. How could she kid herself. She wouldn't be happy with Harry. She didn't want Harry. Harry was like her brother, and the thought of having to kiss him, hold his hand anything like that made her sick. She couldn't, she was sorry but she couldn't.

"Harry…I cant I'm sorry." There were loud gasps and "oos" Hermione was sure all the girls were going to hate her. I mean this was THE Harry Potter. But she just didn't see him that way.

"oh…well that's ok I guess..we'll always be friends." Harry was trying really hard not to explode. 'What does she mean "no" could there be someone else?' Then he realized. He had taken too long to notice that Hermione wasn't one of the guys, he took too long to notice that he wanted her and now… well now she didn't want him.

"Come on mate party in our common room" Ron knew this was bad and he knew he had to get Harry away and off doing something else. He knew Hermione would say no, he just hadn't expected Harry to ask publicly what had he been thinking?

By the time everyone headed back Hermione couldn't find Draco. He had disappeared. It was raining harder then ever and Hermione ran to her room hoping he'd be there. She wasn't sure when he left but she couldn't have him thinking she had said yes. But he wasn't there. He was nowhere to be found. Hermione didn't go to the party in Gryffindor Common Room she didn't feel like celebrating, she felt like disappearing. 'Where could he be?' thought Hermione. She sat on the couch, in thought. This was great all Hermione needed; for things to get worse.

Draco had left the minute Harry had flown to her. He was NOT going to stand around and watch his girl, his love, throw herself into that..that lucky bastard's arms. Draco had never wanted to be anyone, but in this very second all he wanted was to be Harry Potter. He had her, he had her love. Draco had no reason anymore. It was pointless. He had been cold for too long and now that he wanted to change for her, she was taken. Draco had gone inside, but he felt suffocated, so he had gone back out into the rain. He was already wet, so what the hell. He stood in the middle of the field looking up, rubbing at his face savagely. He was crying. And Malfoy's did NOT cry. No matter how many times he said this to himself they wouldn't stop. This was the first time Draco had ever cried since he had been 9. His father had decided that at the age of 9 the crutiatus curse was fine discipline. The first time Draco had cried out in pain, but he soon learned that had been a mistake. Getting whipped afterwards. After that Draco had learned to control his emotions. He hadn't cried ever again. No matter what. And here he was standing in the rain crying for someone that was never his to begin with.

Hermione was growing reckless. 'Where could he be?' She had stopped caring what she had to tell him, she just had to find him. No where he was. She had gotten up and started pacing when she saw him. He was standing in the middle of the pitch. Just standing there looking up, it was like he expected something to come down other then water. Hermione ran. Why did he do this to her. He always made her run. Just that now she was heading to him. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, she'd figure that out when she got there.

A/N SOOO???!!!! What do u think? How am I doing????? Please help and tell me! I would like to say a special thanx to all who reviewed; apparateawayhp, jeannette, magictrousers, Tataru, Jaci, lili, Jibel, Pride And Prejudice: thanx soo much!! No need to lay at my feet. blush im soo glad u like my story. I love urs! And darkkit2000!! Thanx u guys!! And keep them coming!!


	5. chap5

Chap 5

Hermione made it outside, and she jogged to the pitch. It was dark and storming. By the time she made it to where Draco was standing she was soaked; she didn't care. His back was facing her and she stood there looking at him. Her heart was beating so fast. And she just stood there. Looking at him. She was scared of what he'd say if he saw her, she was scared of what he'd say when he found out how she felt, hell she was scared about how she felt. She had the sudden urge to runaway and never be seen again. It'd be so much easier if she'd fallen in love with Harry, but her heart had to choose the most impossible man on earth. So she swallowed her freaking fear and through it all to luck.

"How long you been here?" She asked.

"A while." 'Why is she here? To rub it in?' He hadn't even realized she was there, all Draco could do was pray she hadn't seen his breakdown of a couple of minutes ago. He'd cried till he couldn't anymore even if he wanted to. He was dried out, tired, lonely, pissed, there was just too many emotions.

"You're soaked." He finally turned around and looked at her, there eyes met and the world fell away.

" You too." 'JUST ASK HER WHAT SHE'S DOING HERE!!!!!' For the first time he just listened that little voice

"So why aren't you with your boyfriend Potter?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Sure."

"You were there, everyone knows I said NO." She was shouting now why was he doing this. It was making things harder for her. She couldn't very well tell him how he felt when he was acting like such an arse.

"NO I WAS NOT there. I left before you answered your beloved…wait did you say you said "no"?" ' I must have heard wrong. Maybe I have water in my ears.' He shaked his head to make sure.

"I said no." this came out as a whisper, she wasn't sure what she was going to say next.

"Why?"

"WHY??" "WHY? That's all you can come up with??!" Well this wasn't going how she planned.

"Yea why? He's saint fucking Potter and every girl wants him. He's the boy who bloody lived, the one who defeated Voldemort, the good one, the hero why would you say no?" Lightening flashed and if either one had been paying attention they would have noticed that the rain was falling much harder then before. There was thunder to emphasize the anger flowing through the two teens. Their emotions were a mess. Pain, anger, love, need, desire.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE HIM!!! Is that ok with you Malfoy is it ok with you that I don't want to be with SAINT FREAKING POTTER?" ' Is he trying to push me away? He doesn't want me I am making a fool of myself in the rain. Here he is standing soaked, in his quidditch uniform looking like a God and all he can talk about is Harry?!'

'This would be a lot easier if that shirt wasn't white.' Draco thought. Hermione had taken off her robe and put on a pair of muggle jeans which fit her body perfectly. She had taken off her school vest but left the white shirt. An obvious mistake on account of the rain. 'I should just walk away, save the last bit of dignity I have.' And Draco looked one last time at his lost love and walked away. Hermione was speechless, he was leaving her standing in the rain.

"WAIT" This time Hermione grabbed Draco, and they stared at each other. Draco had been surprised at being stopped by Hermione. He couldn't think of a response, he couldn't think. He didn't know what to do. His mind was yelling leave while his heart said stay.

Before he could make a decision Hermione captured his lips in hers. The kiss was perfect Draco's imagination could never had him ready for this, it was soft, delicate, perfect. She had such soft lips. It only took Draco a few seconds to react and he kissed her back with such emotions Hermione's knees grew weak. He rapped his arm around her small waist pulling her closer, making sure there was no gap left between them. Hermione rapped her arms around his neck. Loving the feeling of his lips. They were so soft, who would have thought Draco Malfoy, cold hearted prat, could have such perfect lips?

Draco ran his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth, and when she obliged, his tongue took reign in her mouth. Claiming every crevice his. He met her tongue and they danced together, getting to know the feel of one another. At the touch of his tongue Hermione let out a small moan; it drove Draco crazy. He had her. She was here in his arms, kissing him back with just as much emotion he felt. She was here with him. It wasn't a dream, a fantasy, it was real.

They reluctantly let go and gasped for needed air. Draco held her gaze telling her everything he felt with his eyes. His hand came up and he cupped her cheek. Hermione leaned into his hand, loving his touch, loving the way she felt. Draco was the first to speak. He needed to tell her how he felt, he just hoped it didn't scare her away. He needed her to feel the same. He needed her.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I couldn't help it, I've been wanting to kiss you since last year."

He couldn't believe it. She wanted him.

"I need you Hermione, not just one night. Not just one time. Forever. I cant picture my life without you, I don't want to. The thought of you being with anyone else makes my skin crawl, I cant think, I can't breathe it drives me mad. I love you. I know its too fast, and I know I've been a complete arse but.."

Draco didn't get to finish Hermione grabbed his face and shut him up with a kiss that took his very breath away, not to mention his boxers seemed to be shrinking as time went by. He had never been so aroused.

"I love you too." Hermione said as she gasped for breath. Draco smiled, a genuine smile, Hermione felt butterflies fly around her stomach. She knew he loved her, there was no doubt in her mind anymore. The way he looked at her, the way he kissed her told her everything she needed to know.

"You do?" He knew that sounded stupid, but he was dumbfounded. He had spent the past month in a half worrying about how she felt, and all this time she felt the same way. She had been right across the hall, and he had spent his time dreaming of making love to her, when he could have been.

"Yea, I do. I love you, and I can't see my life without you either Draco." She cupped his face and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm never letting you go."

"I wouldn't let you even if you tried. You're mine."

"Forever." Hermione gasped as he bent down and bit her neck tenderly, but with force. She knew that'd leave a mark, but she didn't care. His words had awaken every part of her body. She was his, that's all that mattered, and he was marking her his, she never knew possessiveness would turn her on. But she loved how much he wanted her.

After leaving a nice mark on her neck he smiled wickedly knowing she'd have to explain that tomorrow. He was surprised in himself, he had never felt the urge to mark anyone "his" to tell the truth he'd usually wake up empty after shagging some witch.

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and they walked off towards the castle. The rain had slowed down a bit. They walked together, not thinking of the things that would happen if anyone saw them together. They were in their own world and no one else exists. It was them, just them and the whole world could turn upside down that very second; they wouldn't care.

They walked in and Draco held her tighter, he wasn't sure why but knowing that Potter or anyone could come looking for his Hermione made him jealous. He wanted her in his bed forever. It wasn't just sex, he wanted to make love to Hermione over and over again. He wanted to curl around her perfect body and lose himself in her scent, in her touch, in everything that makes her, her. He wanted to learn every inch of her body, wanted to claim her over and over again. Make her feel things she'd never felt before. Make her beg to never stop, and he wasn't planning on stopping. Now that he had her, he'd fight to the death to keep her. Lucius himself could crawl out of the grave and Draco wouldn't care. The girl he held in his arms was his, he didn't care who agreed or disagreed.

They walked up the steps, holding on to each other, both thinking of never letting go of each other. They didn't even seem to be walking, they seemed to be floating, in love in desire, in passion. They were invincible as long as they had each other. They failed to notice the man in the shadows with a knowing twinkle in his eyes, uttering just two words.

"About time."

The minute they were inside their common room Draco dropped his broom and grabbed Hermione into a passionate kiss, leading her into his room. He knew he was moving too fast, but he was lost in her, the way he felt to be with her, and all he could think about was making love to her. Showing her just how much he loved her. Praising every inch of her.

Hermione knew where this was going and she was nervous but she wanted it too. She was in love, she needed him, she desired him. Hermione had never been with anyone and she was nervous like any other girl would be but she was sure of this, she knew she wouldn't regret it. She was ready to give this to him. To him her innocence, he was her love, her soul mate, who else deserved this?

"I love you so much Hermione." Draco whispered into her ear as he left butterfly kisses on her neck, shoulder and moved down to every inch of skin exposed. He slowly began to unbutton her blouse, he wasn't sure if she was a virgin, he knew he had to ask, but he wasn't sure how.

"I love you too Draco." She followed his lead and began to take off his quidditch uniform, it was harder then she thought. They had been standing in the rain and it was soaked. They laughed when she growled in frustration, Draco then took it off standing in only boxers. Hermione took in his chiseled chest, his perfect arms. He was perfect, and her love for him just added to it all. She moved up to his face, and almost exploded at the pure look of desire in his eyes. She never thought someone could hold so much desire for her, then again she never thought she'd fall inlove with Draco Malfoy, but she thanked the stars that he was hers, and she was his.

Hermione walked up to Draco and kissed him, tenderly, passionately. She ran her hands up his chest teasing his nipples, finally burying her hands in his wet hair. Draco moved to take off her jeans, it was his time to growl in frustration. The jeans seemed to have become part of her skin; they would budge. Draco was getting impatient, Hermione could notice, and this just made her giggle.

"You find this funny love?" Draco said, not being able to hide his smile at seeing Hermione's face brighten when she laughed.

"Yes I do love, you're a bit impatient."

"Well these jeans are a bitch to pull off."

"I noticed." She laughed again, and then worked on peeling the jeans off herself. When the soaked piece of clothing had been removed, Draco found himself dry at the mouth and gasping for air. She was perfect, she was standing in nothing but her bra and panties; he loved the very site of her.

Hermione blushed at the way Draco was staring at her body. She had never been naked in front of anyone, and here she was standing in nothing but her bra and panties. Draco could see she was embarrassed but she had no need, she was perfect.

"You're gorgeous." Hermione didn't think it was possible to blush anymore, but she was proved wrong when Draco said that.

Draco walked up to her looking drop dead gorgeous just walking towards her. Hermione could feel her knees weaken and her panties get wetter. She was very aware that they weren't wet just because of the rain. She was turned on beyond belief, not to mention she had no idea what to do. She had heard Lavendar and Parvati talking about their first times and how it had hurt like hell. She really hoped it didn't hurt too bad, how was she to enjoy it if it hurt, how was Draco supposed to enjoy it?

Draco captured her lips in a desire full kiss, Hermione's doubts and thoughts were erased at this kiss. Everything would be fine, she'd have to go with her instincts, with her feelings instead of thinking about it. Draco then lead her to his bed, before he Hermione was laying on the bed she broke the kiss.

"I've never been with anyone." Hermione whispered, before she looked away from Draco. He gently grabbed her face, and turned her to face him, he was smiling.

"I love you." he whispered before his left a butterfly kiss on her lips, then neckk then shoulder. He moved lower and lower until he made it to her bra covered breasts, he slipped his hands to her back and unclipped her bra. Before pulling it completely off he looked at hermione, making sure this was ok. She looked back at him with lust and desire he knew reflected his own eyes and moved up and kissed his neck. He knew she was ready, and all doubts had left her. He wanted this to be special; perfect.

He removed her bra and took in the delicious sight of her full breasts open to his eyes. They were full, and hard; ready for him. Once again Malfoy's throat was dry and breathing was becoming really hard, not to mention that he was sure he was going to need boxers twice his size now that he was with Hermione.

Hermione could only smile. She couldn't believe how completely in awe Draco was at her exposed chest. She knew this wasn't his first time, and she had expected him to…well be accustomed. Before Hermione could think this over any longer Draco bent down and took her hard nipple in his mouth. Sucking biting and licking it. Hermione whimpered at the pain and pleasure she felt.

Hearing the little sounds she made encouraged Draco to continue. She was his in more ways then he could have ever wished. He moved to her other breast and gave it the same sweet torture. By now Hermione was gasping his name. Draco's erection was by far the most painful ever. He needed release.

Moving down her body he disposed of her panties and kissed her folds causing a gasp to escape Hermione. This was beyond anything Hermione could have imagined. Draco was by far having a feast he would never tire of. Tasting every drop of her, he never wanted to stop. But his erection had a different thing in mind. He moved up leaving a trail of kisses as he went. When he finally reached Hermione he had removed his boxers and his erection was free.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you"

"k"

He captured her lips as he began to enter her, slowly not wanting to cause her pain. Hermione could feel herself stretching to accommodate his width and length. Tears spilled through her eyes and Draco stopped moving;worried.

"Mione, you ok?"

Hermione knew he was trying to save her from pain but this was just horrible. He was just avoiding the inevitable, it was going to hurt, she knew this and she accepted it. But she wanted to get on to the enjoyable part. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips, taking him all in, Draco moaned in pleasure and surprise. 'I guess she's ready' thought Draco before he set a pace.

Use imagination for rest we all know you have it

Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar bed, but she wasn't alarmed, she was being held by strong hands. 'WAIT strong hands, what happened??' Hermione turned around slowly and found one of the best things ever. Draco Malfoy was laying there, naked, gorgeous as ever, with a small smile. He had a bruise on his neck which was extremely noticeable. 'I did that? YUP!!!' A smile crept on her face as everything of the night before came back to her. They had made passionate and crazy love all night until they had been too exhausted to keep going. She had fallen asleep to the small kisses he left on her shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

Draco opened his eyes to find Hermione looking up at him with a smile on his face. Right there at that very second he swore to himself he'd never wake up without her there. She'd be there with him every morning. This had to be the best way to start the day. The night before had been unbelievable. And he couldn't wait for an encore.

He bent down and kissed Hermione softly, loving the very taste of her. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss loving what was to come. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her morning. 'oh shit! We have class' She reluctantly parted their lips, loving the way he couldn't get enough of her; he leaned forward to capture her lips again and when she wouldn't let him he pouted. It was so cute.

"Hey! I want a kiss!" Draco whined.

"Yea me too, but we'll never get out of here."

"I fail to see the bad thing."

"I would expect you to, we have classes Draco."

Draco jumped her without warning and kissed her telling her just how much he cared that they had classes. This only led to Hermione screaming out Draco's name as she came followed by his release grunting out her name.

"I love you" Draco whispered as he kissed her un-marked shoulder, he decided it felt bad not to have his mark, so he set to work.

"Love you too."

A couple of "love you's" later they made it to the shower. This was another long task since they got acquainted with each other once again. There was nothing clean about this shower. By the time Hermione had gotten dressed breakfast was almost over.

"Come on, I have to go Draco."

"Leaving me already?" Draco had wrapped his arm around her waist and was playing with a stubborn curl that refused to stay away from her face.

"I'm never going to leave you, you're stuck with me." she leaned forward and kissed him, passionately, telling him just how bad she wished they could jump back in bed.

"Mine." She didn't know why but whenever he said that, she felt little butterflies in her tummy.

"And you Malfoy are mine, so keep clear of pug face Pansy."

"Jealous are we?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"Fine I am."

"I like it."

"Whatever."

Draco laughed, and even though Hermione wanted to play mad she couldn't. He had too much effect on her. She loved the way he laughed.

"Stop laughing."

"Ok" He said while trying not to laugh; it didn't work. They ended up on the floor laughing like little kids. Draco couldn't remember ever laughing this hard. When he finally controlled himself he looked over at Hermione, she was still laughing, that always got him. Her laugh. He'd never thought he'd be the one to make her laugh. He went over and kissed her.

"love you Draco"

"love you too Mione"

"um.. Well I know this is kind of obvious but I figured I'd ask anyway. You're my girl now right? Because if I see Potter touch you again I just might forget that I fought for the light side."

"Of course I'm your girl, and no need to get violent."

When it comes to you, I'll do anything."

They kissed and started to walk out. Hermione gasped at the sight that met her eyes while Draco wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, making his claim known.


	6. chap 6

A/N i want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, because i wasnt going to update anymore, but all the ppl that reviewed helped alot. THANX again! u know who you are.

"Hermione?" Harry was standing outside the portrait with flowers, and an extremely confused look. Draco's hand had been on Hermione's arm. The minute he saw Harry with flowers, he moved his arm around her waist making it known that she was his.

'Come on Potter, now all I'm waiting for is for you to stop staring at Hermione and see my arm,' Draco thought.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione had felt Draco's possessive arm go around her waist and had inwardly jumped with glee; she loved his possessiveness.

"Ferret, I need to talk to Hermione. Could you...I don't know… disappear?"

"Nope," Draco responded smugly.

"Why in the hell are you touching her?" Harry moved forward and literally yanked Hermione away from Draco.

"Let go of me Harry," Hermione said in a calm voice.

"But he was touching you and he had his arm around your waist…Hermione are you ok? What did he do?" Harry said with panic rising in his voice.

"Harry calm down," Hermione said trying to keep her own voice under control.

"CALM DOWN CALM DOWN! HOW ON EARTH DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THIS...THIS…MONSTER IS TOUCHING YOU?" Harry screamed.

"Because she's mine, so I can touch her. And as long as MY girlfriend is ok with my touching then I shall." Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"What did you do, Malfoy? What curse…I will rip off your balls and feed them to Buckbeak before I allow you to lay a hand on Hermione," Harry threatened.

"You are too late, Potter. And it wasn't just my hands," Draco said, smirking as Hermione blushed. Draco was getting bored so he indulged himself with Hermione's neck, gently nibbling on the bruise he had made last night. Harry then noticed the love bite, and gaped like a fish without water.

"YOU and HIM?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, listen I understand that you hate Draco and everything, but well...it happened." Hermione smiled, which she hoped looked innocent. Draco's wandering hand was of NO help whatsoever.

"You said no to me to be with...with…THAT? In the name of God please stop that," he yelled at Draco.

"I'm enjoying this, thank you very much," Draco answered before diving at Hermione's neck again, biting down a bit harder. He held her close, letting his erection be well known to her. No matter how hard Hermione tried, feeling Draco's cock on her back made her moan, forgetting that Harry was still standing there.

"I feel like I'm going to puke. I can't believe I'm seeing this. This is just IMPOSSIBLE," Harry dropped the forgotten flowers and took out his wand.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione yelled, getting Draco's attention.

Harry just stared at the couple in front of him with a look of rage. "He must have done something, Hermione. I know you. I love you and you love me too. I know it. You've hated him for so long, how can it just change?"

That was the last straw. Draco was furious! How dare Harry say that Hermione loved _him_? Hermione was his, and this was going to turn out very ugly if Harry didn't back off. Draco was very possessive, and he wasn't lying when he said he'd do anything for Hermione. He would not lose his love; not even death was strong enough. But Draco didn't get a chance to claim what was already his.

"Harry Potter, I am FINE! I am a tired, but FINE!" Draco smirked knowingly; it had been a long fantastic night. " I do not love you as anything more than a brother, and whether you want to believe it or not, I am in love with Draco. Now I understand you may not like it, but there will be no hexing my boyfriend!"

Harry's look of rage turned into a look of confusion as he said, "You what?"

"She loves ME! She loves the Malfoy, the ferret, the prat, the bastard, or all of the above. And I love her. She's mine so stay away." To emphasize he tightened his grip on Hermione's waist.

"Harry! There you are…um...Hermione, Malfoy, how nice to see you. Harry we should go." Ron had been looking for Harry all morning. After searching with no luck he realized that the only other place would be the Head dorms. He had run over there hopping nothing happened. As he walked up to his friends, he could tell he was wrong.

Harry spun around at his best friends voice. "Ron, are you seeing what I am?"

"Um...well I do see the portrait to Hermione's common room. I see Hermione and Malfoy. Oh…and Hermione seems to be wearing…um…the wrong colour tie?"

At this Hermione looked down to see that she was not only wearing the wrong colour tie, but that it was a Slytherin tie! She looked up, blushing terribly, and she was sure she was as red as blood.

"Guess you picked one of mine up this morning love," Draco drawled, smiling wickedly.

"Harry, we should go," Ron said pulling on Hermione's arm.

Harry looked at his friend and said, "No, Ron. I don't think I can."

"Why is that?" Ron asked. 'I have to get Harry out of here. By the looks of Draco, if we're not gone soon, he's going to shag Hermione senseless right here.'

Harry turned back to the couple in front of them and said, "Because I've lost feeling in my legs. I have to be dreaming because Hermione is wearing a Slytherin tie, AND, Malfoy claims she's his. Ron, please wake me up."

"I am not claiming anything Potter. I am simply stating a fact," Draco drawled.

"Draco, maybe you should go ahead so I can talk to Harry about this." Hermione said to a now very angry Draco. She knew he didn't want to leave her, but she also knew that Harry was going to blow up...SOON.

"But," Draco didn't finish that because Hermione kissed him, telling him everything needed to be said. That one kiss squashed all insecurities; he knew she was his. But the thought that he could lose her made his logic run away faster then any snitch.

Hermione broke the kiss and said, "Just go, Draco. I'll meet up with you later. Trust me."

Draco gave her a claiming kiss on the mouth. He then bent down and kissed her neck, causing her to whimper softly.

'God I love the way she responds to me,' Draco thought.

"All MINE," he whispered in her ear.

"All yours," she stated back and then licked his neck playfully. She got rewarded when he took in a sharp breath. She smiled up innocently.

"Cruel, Granger. Very Cruel," Draco said through closed eyes.

"Can you just go now," yelled Harry! He had seen enough; hell he'd seen too much.

Draco smiled as he started to walk away. "See you later, Hermione."

"Yea," she responded watching him go.

Draco left with the biggest grin he had ever sported on his face; she was his! He could have skipped down the hall he was so happy. Unfortunately for Hermione, she had a lot of explaining to do to a very angry Harry.

Turning to her friends, she tried a diversion. "Um...maybe you guys should come into the common room."

"NO, I need you to explain this right now," Harry yelled and then out of nowhere came up and literally yanked the Slytherin tie off her neck. He hurt her and she knew that would leave a nasty mark.

"Harry calm down! Look what you did! She's hurt!" Ron couldn't believe that Harry had been so violent.

"Right now I don't care. Ron she kissed him; and he…kissed back; and he SMILED! This has to be some kind of joke. Was it in the butterbeer from last night? What was it?"

Hermione had heard enough of Harry's ranting. "Shut up, Harry. Look, I don't want to sound bitchy but listen, I've had a crush on Draco for a long time, and you two just never paid enough attention to notice. I'm sorry I hurt you, Harry. That was never my intention. None of this was my intention; I never knew he'd feel the same way AND I would never have guessed you felt that way towards me. I'm sorry, that's all I can say and hope that you forgive me."

Harry looked at her incredulously and screamed, "FORGIVE YOU???????? You're sleeping with the enemy!"

"Grow up!" Hermione said. "He helped our side, in case you forgot! And if I feel like sleeping with the enemy, then I shall."

Harry's pain radiated in his voice when he asked, "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing, you're just acting like a child. I expected you to get mad but I thought you'd say something with some sense behind it," Hermione retorted.

The pain in Harry's voice disappeared. "Fine I will, and you will NOT be with Malfoy."

"And how exactly do you expect to do this?" Hermione responded.

Harry approached Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder. "You're mine, Hermione. It was always supposed to be that way. Our friendship was supposed to grow into something else."

Shaking her head, Hermione said, "I am not yours, Harry. I never have been, and I never will be."

"Because of Malfoy? You're choosing him over me?"

"Even if Draco and I weren't together Harry, I don't love you that way. You're my best friend, and you're like my big brother."

Harry didn't know what to do or say. This was all wrong. When he had realized his love for Hermione, he had expected her to feel the same way and jump into his arms. It was foolish he knew, but the thought that he had lost her to Malfoy stung. Bad. It was like turning the knife that was making him bleed to death.

'Why did I wait so long? I should have noticed before now. I should have said something. And now she's with him…and he seems…happy.' Harry couldn't take it. He turned and walked away with Ron following behind him.

"Well, that went well," Hermione said walking towards the Great Hall. She knew that she'd only have time to eat a piece of toast before Potions.

After grabbing her toast, she left for Potions. She had only seen a small glimpse of Draco. He had looked worried and jealous. Hermione found it funny that Draco, the Prince of Sex, the big kahoona, was so possessive and…well…insecure thinking she'd leave him like that. She gave him a small smile so he could relax.

Once in the Potion classroom, since Harry wasn't talking to her, she figured she would sit with Neville.

Professor Snape burst into the classroom and announced, "SILENCE! Today we will be getting ready for your N.E.W.T.S. The potion being made is a healing potion. Now, this is no ordinary potion. This will be very useful in emergencies; it'll heal just about anything. The instructions are on the board and the pairing will go as follows."

Hermione found herself praying and hoping she would get partnered with Draco. They'd be able to be closer together.

"All right: Parkinson and Potter; Longbottom and Zambini; Weasley and Crabbe; Malfoy and Granger…" Hermione stopped listening to Snape after her name had been called. She could have actually kissed the professor! "Well, what are you all waiting for? Get moving. And I better not hear any bloody bickering."

Hermione walked up to Draco as nonchalantly as possible. Once she put her things down, she got up without saying anything and went back to get the ingredients. That proved to be a mistake.

"Hermione, we have to talk," came a voice from behind her.

Hermione let out a small yelp. "Harry, you scared me. There's nothing else to talk about."

"Yes, there is." He grabbed Hermione by the arm and forced her into a deep kiss. No matter how hard Hermione tried, she couldn't get him off her.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Harry let go of Hermione with a triumphant smile. He had seen Malfoy walking towards them and had taken that as the perfect opportunity. Hermione was stunned. Her lips hurt, and she could taste blood. She couldn't believe Harry had done that! Looking at Draco, she could see he looked capable of spitting fire.

"How...dare you?" Hermione whispered.

"What is this, Granger?" He had used her last name on purpose. Draco had felt his heart crashing into little pieces at seeing Hermione kissing Harry. 'Stay calm...stay calm' was all he could think.

"He...attacked me. He just threw himself on me, and I couldn't get him off," Hermione explained.

"That's not true, 'Mione and you know it." Harry knew he was lying and he knew it was wrong but he had decided that once Draco was out of the way, Hermione would realize that he was her one true love.

"Harry, stop lying!" Hermione could not believe her supposed best friend was doing this to her. "You threw yourself at me and you know it."

Harry moved forward and brought his hand up to caress her face. Hermione stepped back and rammed into the cabinet. Thankfully, nothing fell.

Draco turned and left. He had seen enough.

'Don't be stupid! She wouldn't lie to you. HOW DO I KNOW THAT! THEY WERE KISSING!! Stop being stupid and get back there. NO! ITS OVER.' Draco was hurt, confused and pretty sure he was going insane.

Hermione got back to the table she was sharing with Draco and tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen to her. He kept calling her 'Granger' and wouldn't even touch her. She had tried to grab his hand, but he had taken it away as if he had gotten burned. Hermione felt like everything had crashed down on her. How could everything have gone so wrong?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'Thank God the day is over. I need to talk to Draco.' Hermione walked in the common room to find it deserted. She walked over and opened the portrait to Draco's room, remembering the password from last night, and he was on his bed. Hermione could feel the tingly feeling on her lower abdomen. 'Damn it control yourself!' She couldn't though, after last night. After all the love making the night before, she should have been tired. But the need for him surpassed all other feelings.

"Since when do you just go into other people's room without asking?" Draco stated, without looking at her.

Hermione was taken aback by his tone. "I have to talk to you."

"I don't care," he mumbled.

"You have to listen," Hermione tried again.

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU SAY!" Draco said as he sat up on his bed. His face was scrunched up in anger and she noticed that he wasn't looking at her with love anymore.

"Draco, you go…" Hermione started, but she was interrupted.

"Malfoy," Draco said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You're Granger and I'm Malfoy. Lets not get that messed up," He explained, bitterly.

"Listen to me, I went to get the ingredients and Harry was there. I hadn't seen him and when he said we had to talk, I said no. Then, he pushed himself on me! No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get him off."

Draco's voice filled with the betrayal that he felt. "I don't believe you. I should have _known_ you'd go running to the boy-who-lived-to-destroy-me once you knew he wanted you."

"That's not true, and you know it," Hermione said.

"I don't know anything anymore. I told you how I felt and you threw it back in my face. Now…just leave. There are plenty of other witches,"

Draco said, trying to sound brave. But his internal dialogue wouldn't let him hide. 'You're very well aware that she's the only one for you.'

'SO! SHE WANTS POTTER, WELL LET HER HAVE HIM.' Draco had gotten used to the arguments in his head. He refused to fall this time. She had made a choice and that was that.

"You can't mean that." Silent tears were rolling down Hermione's face now. How could he have said that? 'What do you expect? He saw you kissing another guy. What would you have done?' She couldn't believe everything was falling apart so fast.

"Oh but I do! If you can sleep with me and then go off with Potter then so can I. Now leave!" When he saw she wouldn't move, he decided he could. Having her in his room was driving him mad, as memories of last night kept flying in his head. He kept thinking about how perfect she had looked on his bed, under him screaming in pleasure. How perfect it had been to wake up… 'Stop! Stop its over!'

He got up and walked towards the portrait that led to Common Room. He was in pain and he wanted her to feel just what he felt. As he walked out he muttered just loud enough for Hermione to hear, "I'm sure Pansy is up."

He left but he left feeling like shit. 'I cant believe I just said that. I wouldn't sleep with Pansy if she was the last witch in the universe.' He never made it to the Slytherin common room though. Once outside his room, he had made it to the portrait and just sat down. For the second time in two days, Draco Malfoy cried silently.

Hermione had broken down at Draco's last words. She couldn't believe he had said that. 'He's fucking Pansy? He's actually fucking her? And he doesn't believe me? He obviously never cared about me. If he had cared, he would never do that.' Hermione barely made it to her own room before she collapsed onto the floor against the wall and cried. Sometime later she fell asleep.

It had been two long and painful weeks since their fight. Draco never thought waking up to an empty bed could be so painful. Countless mornings Draco had woken up reaching for that warm body that fit perfectly against his-- that body that seemed to have been created to fit for only him. It had been useless though; he'd always wake up alone with an incredible hard on from dreams of her. He had taken so many cold showers that he was sure he'd freeze one of these days. Draco had tried to forget her, her lips, her touch, the way her body responded to his. But no matter what he did she was always there. And, deep down, Draco didn't want her to leave. He knew that.

Hermione had been ignoring the world. She didn't care about anything. Hell, she didn't leave her bedroom except for classes. She had been helping with the Christmas Ball but not with any interest. She had stopped talking to Harry all together; she never thought she could hate him so much. Harry had apologized, and had stepped away, but now it was too late. And Hermione refused to forgive and forget. Her bed had never felt so empty, so big. Now that Draco had woken up her sexual side, it was not going away. Whenever she saw him, no matter how hard she tried, her body ached for him. Hermione had decided that she'd show up at the ball and then leave once it started; she was in no mood to celebrate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome students to the Hogwarts Christmas Celebration! Now if the Head Boy and Girl could open up the party with the first dance we can get our groove on!" Dumbledore announced on Christmas Eve, to the large crowd that had stayed this year at Hogwarts to attend the ball. Hermione rolled her eyes; she should have known Dumbledore would do something stupid like that.

Draco and Hermione met in the center of the dance floor and began to dance, making sure not to touch each other more then necessary. Soon, all the couples were dancing. Hermione looked over his shoulder, refusing to look him in the eye; knowing she'd turn into pudding. She had missed his touch and he smelled better then she remembered.

'Stop it! He's not thinking about you. Be strong Hermione Granger.' Hermione scowled at herself.

"I hope Potter isn't going to have a jealous attack because of this," Draco said, breaking the ice with a nasty comment. He wasn't sure if they were together. He really hadn't seen them together at all, but he had to know because he was going insane at the thought. The very smell of her, being able to touch her again was making it very hard to move in his pants. 'She looks gorgeous. Green looks really good on her.'

Hermione had picked out a green, sleeveless dress that was really tight from waist up but puffed out at her hips like a small bell. It hugged her just right. Her hair was up, letting random curls down around her neck. She had seen the dress and fallen in love with it instantly. Her only fear had been the colour, but once she had tried it on she decided it looked perfect. She knew it was Draco's house colour and, deep down, she liked that she would have some part of him with her.

"Its not like I'm with him for him to get jealous," Hermione said in response to Draco's quip.

Pasting on the trademark Malfoy smirk, he said, "Problems in paradise?"

Hermione's anger started to rise and she answered, "There was nothing with me and Harry if that's what you want to know."

"Whatever Granger," Draco said with bite.

"Why do you ask me if you're not going to believe me?" she cried. And with that she ran off, out of the Christmas Ball. But this time Draco followed.


	7. chap 7

A/N 2 chaps in a row and i might be able to post sum more!!!! wooot!! well im off..enjoy...please keep leaving me reviews it makes my day way better

I OWN NOTHING.....tear

Hermione ran out the doors and was practically sprinting towards the lake; she loved sitting out there. It was so peaceful and it always helped calm her nerves.

'I can't believe I still love him; I went against everything! Hell, I'd give it all up for him. I mean the way we acted in front of Harry, the day he came with flowers; and on top of all that, he doesn't even believe me.' Hermione was tired, pissed, and heart broken. Having Draco so close but not being able to be with him was driving her insane. She knew she had lost him, and all because Harry couldn't let her go. Yes, sure, now he had backed off but it was too late.

Before Hermione could think anything else, she was spun around and she found herself staring into gray orbs; gray orbs that she loved, and wanted to lose herself in for the rest of eternity.

'This can't be good' Hermione thought.

"We need to talk," Draco stated. He looked calm, but he was far from it. Having her that close wasn't good. It didn't allow him to actually come up with words.

"Fine," Hermione replied.

"Well…talk," he responded, unable to think of anything to say.

"You're the one that wanted to talk," she answered exasperated.

"Yes, but you're the one who was snogging Potter right after I had…well…you know," Draco finished, frustrated.

"I was not snogging Harry! For the last time, he threw himself on me. But you won't listen to me! At least I didn't go off and fuck Pansy, like you did."

"I didn't," Draco said, shocked by her accusation.

"Yes you did, on the night I went to talk to you. YOU WALKED OFF TO FUCK HER, YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE COURTESY TO LIE ABOUT IT!!!" Hermione had had enough. She was suffering from lack of sleep, frustration, and desire. She didn't feel like fighting.

"Well, I lied! OK? I lied because the very thought of you with Potter…with ANYONE makes my blood run ice, and I can't think," Draco admitted.

"WELL, I DIDN'T KISS HARRY BACK!" Hermione said, losing some of her anger.

"FINE. THEN WHY ARE WE YELLING?" Draco screamed.

"I don't know. Draco, I'm tired of this. I am tired of all of it. You can't trust me. I don't know what you feel. I don't know if this is just a game to you, or what. So lets just let it be."

"NO," Draco said, grabbing her shoulders and pressing their bodies together.

'God I've missed her,' he thought.

"Hermione, I'm never letting you go." This having been said, he gave them the relief they had searched for all these weeks. The kiss was so passionate it caused Hermione to unconsciously let out a small moan. The noise caused Draco to moan as well.

"Hermione, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." Hermione sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. His smell was so intoxicating; she had missed that. Hermione still couldn't believe that after spending one night of pure bliss she was so in love with this man. It didn't seem logical…possible. But here she was feeling better then she could ever remember.

"Hey…lets go back to our room." Draco smiled as innocently as he could.

"Yes. I'm tired. Sleep is good." Hermione waited for Draco's answer however she was very well aware he was not planning on letting her sleep…and she didn't mind.

"Oh...I'm not planning on sleep," Draco growled in her ear, causing goose bumps all over her flesh.

"I love the way you respond to me," Draco whispered into her ear. Hermione kissed Draco passionately; Draco had been caught off guard but he responded quickly. Draco let go of her reluctantly, put his hands on Hermione's hips and led her back into the castle…at an extremely fast speed. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

By the time they made it to their portrait, they were basically sprinting. Draco barely got the password out when his lips came down to meet Hermione's willing ones.

If anyone had come into their common room, they would be met with a trail of clothes leading into Draco's room. As the sun came in on the two lovers, there was no noise, no movement. Draco had his arms wrapped around Hermione. Their legs were tangled and chocolate curls were meshing with blonde hair. It was the perfect picture for any romantic.

Draco was the first to wake. 'God she's beautiful. I don't deserve her, but she's mine.' He bent down and kissed Hermione's neck and shoulders, nibbling down softly, and blowing on the marks he left. His eyes then traveled down his goddess' body. She had bite marks on her hips. Draco smiled knowing. He had made sure to leave love marks. Draco was just oblivious to all the ones he had.

Hermione started to wake up. Draco lifted his head and kissed her eyes then slowly, lovingly, her lips.

"Got to love the way you wake me up," she croaked as her voice was filled with sleep and lust.

"I love waking up with you in my arms, it's the only way I ever want to wake up." Draco turned pink with his admission. He hated being vulnerable. 'Damn, maybe I shouldn't have said that.'

"Me too," she whispered. Hermione kissed him knowing he was feeling vulnerable. She deepened the kiss thinking 'It's Sunday after all.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------Breakfast would come and go with no sign of the Head Boy or Girl. Dumbledore seemed to be smiling bigger than ever and the twinkle in his eye was well known.

"Ron, do you know where Hermione is at?" Harry hadn't seen her since the ball. Actually, when he thought about it, he hadn't seen her after her dance with Malfoy.

"Don't worry about her. She's fine. She'll be back for lunch I am certain," Ron answered before thinking, 'she'll have to be if she wants to gain her energy back.' Ron couldn't help but smile. He had seen the argument between her and Malfoy. He was about to go after her when Malfoy did, so he let them be. Not to mention that he wanted to spend the entire dance attached to Lavender. He had finally asked her out and had been relieved and delighted when she accepted. He had been extremely nervous during the ball, not knowing if she liked him more than just a friend.

Well, he had gotten the courage to ask her to be his girl while dancing the last dance. He had decided that if she said no at least he'd had fun during the dance. When Lavender had shyly said yes, Ron had swooped down and kissed her, Causing the whole of Gryffindor house to go crazy. Everyone was happy for them. Ron had turned red like his hair. He couldn't be happier. He had totally forgotten about Hermione until now, but since she never came back to the dance, he knew everything was all right.

"Harry, you're not still jealous, are you?" Ron knew this would be the only damper on Hermione's day.

"Well…no I know she doesn't want me. But its just, well, Malfoy?" Harry had accepted that Hermione and he were only friends and that it would always be just friends. But he couldn't…wouldn't accept that she and Malfoy were together. He didn't understand it. It just didn't make sense.

Ron rolled his eyes at his friend. It was true, Malfoy and Hermione were weird, but, well, who were they to say anything? "Harry, no matter how many times you've saved her life, no matter what we help her with, we have no say in her decisions. We can either be against her and jeopardize the friendship or back her up 100."

"Wow Ron, when did you grow up?" Harry said teasing his old friend.

"Over the summer," Came his too loud reply.

The Gryffindor table exploded in laughter, having heard Ron's comment.

At the Slytherin table, however, sat a very angry Pansy. 'Where the hell can he be?'

"Goyle, have you seen Draco?" Pansy finally asked.

"Huh?" Goyle answered, spitting food everywhere.

Pansy had known better than to ask the house moron. "Disgusting…you animal. Where is DRACO?"

"Um...I don't know. I didn't see him last night," Goyle responded.

She thought about what Goyle had said. 'That's true. I didn't see him either. Where could he have gone? WAIT! He was there to open the dance. Come on…what then...think Pansy.' This, of course, wasn't too easy as she wasn't the smartest pup of the group.

Pansy kept racking her brain when her eyes landed on the 'Golden Trio', which, at that moment, wasn't a trio. Someone was missing...but whom? Pansy's eyes narrowed as she figured it out. 'The mudblood. Bloody hell, he's with the mudblood' Pansy got up and marched off, she was going to set him straight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"STOP… IT D…RACO!!!!" Hermione screamed between laughs. She was on the floor in the common room, in his white shirt, and her panties (which had taken a while to find). He was on top of her, tickling her with no mercy. He had not known she was that ticklish, and now that he did, he was enjoying every minute of it.

'Her face lights up so beautifully,' he thought.

"Come on say it. I won't stop if you don't." At her refusal he continued his torture, tickling her sides and thighs. Hermione was turning red from the laughter.

"Fine, fine you win." She couldn't take it anymore. Had she known that Draco couldn't either, she would have held on longer. Having her wriggling under him was starting to become too much.

'Thank God she gave up.' thought Draco.

Draco stopped but didn't get off Hermione. He had her pinned. "So what did I win again?" Draco asked, crossing his arms at his chest, smiling down at her.

"I'll move my things. Are you happy, now?" Hermione tried hard not to sound pleased. He had asked her to move her things into his room. She had been confused at the request, but he had clearly stated that he wouldn't let her out of his bed early just so she could change, so she might as well move in.

"Ecstatic," Draco answered. He bent down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Hermione purred, moaned, and deepened it, loving the battles their tongues fought. Hermione sat up and moved their positions so she was straddling his lap, wrapping her long legs around his waist. Draco moaned at the feel of her warm center pressed on his erection.

He started unbuttoning his shirt, which Hermione was wearing, caressing every inch of skin he met. His other hand was wrapped around her waist, pressing her against him. He would never get enough of her. The more he had, the more he needed. She was a drug and he didn't mind being addicted.

"I love you Draco," Hermione whispered as she moved down to kiss his bare chest. She loved the feel of his firm, but soft chest. She loved the way he made her feel. She knew deep down that she'd never be able to feel this alive with anyone else.

"I love you too, Mione." He laid them down in front of the fireplace. He recaptured her lips as his hands took off the panties and flung them out of the way. 'That'll take another hour,' thought Hermione. Her thought didn't get too far, the feeling of Draco's mouth caused her to lose control.

"DRACO MALFOY OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" screamed a female someone in the hall outside their portrait.

Draco lifted his head. Hermione whimpered at the loss of pleasure.

"Who the hell is that?" Hermione asked, frustrated that they had been

interrupted. She had planned on spending the day in here, alone, with Draco. And whoever that girl was, was going to have to leave…soon. 'It sounded like Parkinson,' she thought.

"DRACO I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN UP RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

There was pounding on the door now, and it seemed like kicking too.

"Well, I guess we have to get dressed." Hermione began to get up when Draco bent down and kissed her hungrily. "Don't" kiss "you" kiss "move" kiss.

"But..." However, that sentence wasn't finished. Draco bent down and kissed her again. Hermione didn't care who it was at the door. She moved her hands down and took off his boxers, and lifted her hips up.

Growling, Draco began to sink into her tightness, loving how perfect they fit. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him all in. They moaned together and began a steady rhythm. The knocking was fading; it seemed to be part of a far away world. Draco and Hermione lost themselves in each other, forgetting the rest of the world.

They screamed each other's name as they came. Panting for air they laid tangled together with Hermione caressing Draco's back and remarking Draco's neck with hungry kisses. Draco was returning the favor. Hermione knew that the minute she looked in the mirror she'd look like a walking hickie. But, so would Draco, so she didn't care.

"DRACO MALFOY GET YOU'RE ARSE OUT HERE!" came the female voice again.

"Thank God for the soundproof walls, don't you think?" Draco said, talking into her neck, causing Hermione to whimper.

"Uh-huh," Hermione said having trouble coming up with sentences when she was with him. She lost all sense of thinking, all except for shagging him.

"DRACO!!!!!" the voice insisted.

Hermione sighed and said, "We should let her in already. The faster you talk to her the faster she'll leave."

"And what are you planning my lady?" Draco asked.

"I can't plan anything when you do THAT." Draco was licking his name on her bare stomach. It was driving her mad.

"Sorry." It was obvious he wasn't since he just kept it up after smiling devilishly.

"Hmmm" Hermione closed her eyes. She was in Draco land; the world could fall on her head and she would die happy.

"THAT'S IT IM GOING TO GET PROFFESOR SNAPE!" This managed to get their

attention.

"Shit," Hermione got up and started to gather her clothes.

"Draco, get up! Snape will surely kill me if he finds you like this," Hermione ordered. She noticed he wasn't moving. "What are you doing?"

"Staring at you," Draco smiled impishly. The sight of 'his Hermione' running around with just his white shirt on, unbuttoned, was very distracting.

"Well stop it," She said, trying to sound irritated. Draco got up and walked to Hermione, it seemed more like floating. He had such a graceful way of walking.

"I don't want to," Draco whined. He wrapped his arms around her and stared into her eyes. 'God I love her. What did I ever do to deserve her love? Please don't let me mess it up! Oh, and keep all guys away from her. I don't want to end up in Azkaban.'

Hermione kissed him lightly before insisting. "Come on, we don't need to get caught." He kissed her back and started to get his clothes collected, too. They threw everything in Draco's room and got dressed as presentable as they could. No matter how hard Draco tried, the red spot on his neck was obvious. And Hermione's lips were swollen from his kisses, not to mention that they couldn't get their hands off each other.

Draco ran up the stairs, looking for his wand and not a moment too soon. The portrait opened while Hermione was making sure all her clothes had been picked up from the common room.

She recovered in time to ask, "Uh...Proffesor Snape what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Ms. Granger. Ms Parkinson here has been knocking and no one came to the door. Do you care to explain?" Snape was looking around, and Hermione was hoping to all the Gods that Draco heard Snape.

"Well you see…I don't feel too well. So I was asleep and I put a silencing spell on my room, and well I didn't hear anything."

Snape regarded her and asked, "Well that explains you, but how about Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled her sweetest smile for her teacher and said, "I'm not sure Professor."

At that moment, Draco bounded down the stairs saying, "It's because I had a major headache and I didn't know she...Granger…was sick so I put up a silencing spell as well."

"Mr. Malfoy so happy you could join us." Snape looked at Draco and then

Hermione, noticing something didn't seem right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he would.

"DRACO! I was so worried when you wouldn't open the door. And I didn't see you yesterday during the ball." Pansy attached herself onto Draco and placed her head on his chest. Hermione was raging. She could feel the heat rising at seeing Pansy all over Draco.

Hermione, trying to cover up at what was going on said, "Well I'm going to go. No need for me to stand here."

"You're right! Run along, Mudblood." Pansy retorted while playing with Draco's hair. Draco slapped her hand away and tried to get her off his arm; it didn't work.

"At least I'm not a whore," Hermione answered walking towards her portrait. Draco wanted to go with her; it took all his strength to not follow her. 'Wow, she looks really hot mad.'

"Ms. Granger, do not speak to your fellow classmate that way. You're the Head Girl." Snape answered.

"Of course not Professor, yet it's all right for her to call me a Mudblood. It's just great how the system works. Good day." Hermione climbed into her room and slammed the portrait. She decided to shower as she was beyond pissed. The thought of Pansy all over Draco was enough to make her vomit.

"Well since you seem fine Mr. Malfoy I'll be leaving," Came Snape's reply.

Draco smiled and said, "Thank you professor."

"Well, now that it's just us, I can make you feel better, Drakie poo." Pansy purred and pressed herself against Draco.

'I guess she thinks this is sexy? Wow, how pathetic. Eww…I'm going to puke. I wonder what Hermione's doing.'

"Draco you're not listening to me," Pansy whined.

"Listen, Pansy, I have a headache. You're making it a migraine. I don't want to be with you, so leave."

"But, Draco, I'll make you feel better."

"No, Pansy, you wont."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've spent 10 minutes with you and my head feels like it's being attacked by trolls. Leave...NOW."

"You're not playing nice Draco, and when you need some, I just might refuse."

He snorted at her threat and asked, "Do you promise?"

"Humph," Pansy stormed off. Draco made sure the portrait was closed and walked towards his room, but it was empty. Draco frowned and walked into the bathroom. It smelled of strawberries, which was Hermione's scent.

"Hermione?" He got to her portrait and realized he didn't know the password.

"Damn it. Hermione? Could you open up?" The portrait opened and Hermione was standing there in a tank top with sweats.

"Are you mad?" He asked while he hugged her and kissed her exposed neck. "You should wear your hair up more often."

"Yes, maybe I should," Hermione smiled and bent her head sideways giving him better access. "So what did Pansy want?"

In between kisses he muttered, "Who?"

"Draco," Hermione said.

"Wanted to know where I was."

"Great."

Draco lifted his head and looked at Hermione. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love it when you're jealous."

"I am NOT jealous," Hermione retorted.

"Ok sure you're not, maybe I should go and tell Pansy I'm fine."

Hermione grabbed him by the arms and said, "Draco Malfoy, if you leave this room without me, you won't be able to walk again.

"Jealous," he teased.

"Fine. I'm jealous." Hermione threw her hands up surrendering. "I swear, I felt like beating her into the wall."

"Violent. I seem to be rubbing off on you." Draco whispered and he then continued his assault on her neck.

"Yes," she managed to squeak out.

Hermione giggled and said, "Let's make this room a little more Slytherin."

"And how can we do that?" Draco began to walk towards her bed.

"I think we can think of something."

"Probably." They were soon on the bed. He pushed her back gently and laid on her, kissing her passionately.

"So let's honor your room with our passion."

"This could take all day," Hermione smiled

"That's the plan love," Draco ordered.

Hermione gave in with a smile and a comment. "I love your plans."


	8. chap 8

A/N here it is another chap!! chap 8...so tell me how im going..and i will take any suggestions!!! thanx to alice my beta!

Saying it was the best weekend ever would be the world's biggest understatement. Hermione was ecstatic; she had Draco and all else fell into place. Waking up in his arms had been the best feeling ever, and she knew that she'd do whatever to keep waking up in that fashion.

Hermione was in Draco's room getting dressed while Draco finished his shower; she had finally been able to get out after reminding him that they'd never actually get out. She had her white button up shirt and her skirt; she was putting on her vest when Draco walked out of the bathroom, steam surrounding the God with a towel wrapped EXTREMELY low on his hip.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She loved the site of him, but most of all knowing that he was hers made it all the better.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked seeing the desire and lust in his witch's eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." By the end of the sentence she had reached him and had wrapped her arms around his perfect neck. She started leaving gentle kisses on his cheek, his neck, and his bare shoulder. She smiled when small moans of pleasure escaped him, relishing in the thought that she had caused them.

Draco placed his hands around her waist, pulling her against his aching body. Hermione could feel his arousal. She moaned softly at the feel of his throbbing cock, wanting him so bad.

'Damn classes,' Hermione thought. She knew she had to go to class; she wasn't going to start skipping. Boyfriend or no boyfriend she had a duty.

"Love, we shall finish this after dinner." She kissed him lightly and began to turn around. But Draco wrapped his arms around her, and stopped her; her back against his chest, his breath on her neck.

'He's so evil,' was the thought running through her head as he violated her neck.

"You do realize that I am a covered in bite marks?" she asked.

"_Love_ bites," he corrected.

"Yea, I'm covered in them," she said again.

"The more the better," he said between bites.

"And why is that?" Hermione practically purred. The way things were going Hermione was going to lose all logic.

Draco paused in thought and said, "That way every single guy out there will know you're mine."

Hermione giggled and said, "Possessive aren't we?"

"Very!" he agreed.

"Well unless you want your Slytherin buddies to attack you, we should keep this to ourselves." Hermione didn't want to have to hide it, hell the war was over there was no Lucius, and there shouldn't be a problem. But the Slytherins weren't an acceptable bunch.

Draco stopped kissing her long enough to whisper, "I love you Hermione, and I wouldn't want to hide this. Not to mention I don't want any reason for them to hate you. But you're right."

"You mean hate me more?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Nope," Draco said, bending down and kissing her nose. He then let go, reluctantly, to begin to get ready for breakfast.

Five minutes later, they were in the common room saying goodbye. It had been the longest goodbye ever 'said'. Draco didn't want to let her go. When they finally parted, he made sure that at least one love mark was exposed; Hermione failed to notice. As Hermione walked out Draco smirked at her retreating back. 'That arse is mine.'

Hermione made it downstairs, but right before she made it to the Great Hall, she was grabbed and pulled into an empty class room. At first she thought it was Draco, but she immediately realized it wasn't; she knew his touch and this wasn't him. She immediately tensed up.

Hermione was about to scream when her captor put his hand on her mouth. Hermione was scared. 'Who the hell is it?'

"Hermione, don't worry, its ok. It's me…Harry." He turned her around, and let her go slowly.

"Harry, what in the name of God is wrong with you?" she said, the anger leaking into her voice.

"Nothing, I just well…I need to talk to you," he explained.

"You could have asked, you know? No need for the kidnapping." Hermione didn't want to sound bitchy but she had been definitely frightened.

"Sorry, it's just…well…" Harry stammered.

Hermione sighed and said, "What's wrong?"

"Um…" Harry looked around, cracking his knuckles nervously.

"Just spill it, Harry." Hermione was getting agitated.

"Ok. Well the thing is. I tried to get over you, Hermione. I really did. But it didn't work. I don't feel anything for anyone else. I spent more time with Ginny, but it's not the same. I want you Hermione." At this point Harry stepped closer to Hermione; she backed up.

"Don't be scared of me, Mione. I love you, and I know that you can love me too. You just have to give my love a chance." Harry pleaded with her.

"Harry you do realize that that's impossible," she explained.

"No it isn't. We're best friends all we have to do is try." Harry went to caress her face but Hermione moved her face; bad move. It exposed her love bite, which seemed to be shouting 'Look at me! Look at me!'

"What the hell is that?" Harry said, pointing at her neck.

Hermione gasped and clamped her hand on the spot Harry was pointing at.

"You're still with him. AREN'T YOU!? AREN"T YOU??!!" he screamed.

"Harry let go of me," Hermione said as Harry backed away reluctantly.

"Harry, I thought this was done with. You know I love you, but only as a brother, Harry; like I love Ron and Fred and George. You understand that, right?"

Harry huffed and said, "NO I don't as a matter of fact. And I am not over you."

"But I thought you and Ginny…" Hermione asked, confused.

"She's like my sister. I only want you Mione," he said as he stepped forward again.

"No," Hermione said with emphasis, as the tears began to fall down her face. "Harry, I love you but you're not doing this again. You have to respect my decision."

Harry looked at her as if she needed to visit St. Mungo's as he said, "NO, because it's that ferret. I can be better then him. Hell, I am better then him! If he wasn't he…"

But Hermione had heard enough and interrupted, "STOP! Listen to me Harry. Even if I still hated Draco I wouldn't be with you because I don't feel the same way. Can't you understand that? Even if I was alone and not dating anyone, I still would not see you that way. I'm sorry Harry but you have to understand."

"NO! This can't be. It's always been you, Ron and me. NEVER ever was it supposed to be Malfoy. Anyone, Hermione, it could be anyone else. Why him?" Harry asked, whining.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I don't know Harry. It just happened. I never chose it this way. I didn't plan it."

"Well undo it," he tried again. "I can make you fall in love with me. I know I can." He placed his hand on her tear-stricken cheek.

Hermione pulled away and cried, "Harry, I'm sorry but I love Draco, and it's not going to change. I wish you weren't in pain, but I can't do this, Harry. I just can't.

"But, Hermione, I love you," he said and advanced on her again.

"BUT she loves me, Potter. Now be a man, grow some balls and get over it," Draco said, walking into the room.

Draco had walked in the Great Hall and it had been empty. He got this odd feeling something was wrong and had left again in search of Hermione, only to find her with Potter once again. But this time he had heard the conversation. If he had to be honest, hearing Hermione say she loved him made his world a much brighter place. Knowing that she was standing up for that love warmed his heart for the girl he already loved. At first, he had decided to stay out of it, but the minute he saw Harry get closer he decided to stop it immediately.

"I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU! Now leave, this is between me and," Harry yelled when he saw Draco in the doorway.

"AND MY GIRL! SO it does have to do with me." Draco and Harry stood face to face. To someone who did not understand, it would seem they were going to kiss.

"STOP IT!" Both boys stopped and turned to Hermione. "That's it. Draco, stop."

"But," Draco said.

Sighing she said, "I know, but just stop."

"Ferret, just leave; you're not good enough for her." Harry said in an angry tone.

"Harry..." Hermione began.

But Draco overrode her with, "I am very well aware of that, Potter. But she's mine; you had her for six long years. Six years where she was with you through everything. You just failed to notice what you had in front of you. Well, I did notice and now that I have her I'm not letting her go. You'll have a better chance becoming friends with Snape. Face it; she's your friend and THAT'S it."

"Draco, just go," Hermione whispered, dejectedly.

Draco turned and looked at her. She wasn't angry. He knew her; her eyes were smiling at him even if her face was not. He wanted to kiss her but he figured she wouldn't like that in front of her broken hearted friend. So, he just grabbed her hand and gave a light squeeze as he walked out; she returned the squeeze and watched him go.

"Harry, you shouldn't have said that," Hermione broke the silence.

"It's true, and he AGREED. Don't defend him." Harry looked up at the girl that had been right there all along yet he let her go. 'WHY does he have to be right? WHY am I always so stupid? I lose everyone.' Harry thought.

Hermione explained, "I'm not defending anyone. You both said things you shouldn't have."

"You're really in love with that…death eater?" Harry said incredulously.

"Harry Potter, maybe you should review your memory and realize who fought on your side. You need to realize who helped save me. Once you remember, you'll see that I am not in love with a death eater. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy; yes the boy I hated, loathed but now love. I'm sorry, Harry. I love you, Harry, but I'm not going to give him up because you just realized that I wasn't 'one of the guys'." With that she turned and left.

"I'm so stupid." Harry whispered to himself as he watched her leave.

The day went by slowly for Hermione. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Draco since the whole Harry thing and he hadn't seemed upset, but she wasn't sure. She needed him to understand that she wouldn't give up her friendship with Ron and Harry no matter how much she loved him. Christmas vacation was coming and she wanted to make sure everything would be all right.

Hermione finished dinner, went up to her common room and began her revisions. She had time until Draco came back, since he had Quidditch practice. Even though she should have been serious, she couldn't help getting excited thinking about how Draco would come in with his Quidditch gear all sweaty, and hair disheveled.

'Get a grip' she thought. She had to concentrate on finishing her revisions because they had to talk.

At that very moment a tired, disheveled, sweaty, and drop dead sexy Draco walked in. He looked at her and smiled. She immediately relaxed noticing that he wasn't mad; this talk would be faster…thank God.

"How was practice?" she asked sweetly.

"It was hell. But now I'm better." He walked up to her, she stood, and he enveloped her in a hug playing with her hair.

"So, how did it turn out with Potter?" He held his breath for the answer. Truth be told he was scared shitless. No matter how much he told himself she was his, love bites to prove it, he couldn't help think she'd leave him for someone better.

As if she could read his mind she looked up at him and smiled, "Hey you do know I love you, right?"

"Yea, but its good to hear it," he said, smiling.

"I love you, and only you. Draco, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me," she whispered, kissing him lightly.

"Promise?" his insecurity rang in his voice, so he just kissed her back.

Hermione took the opening to say, "I promise you that, Draco. But, that doesn't mean I'm no longer going to be friends with Harry and Ron and all my other friends.

"I don't care about any of your friends except for Potter. Hermione, he wants you and I can't handle that. I can't handle knowing that while I can't show how I feel towards you, he's free to do whatever he wants. Not to mention that when we do let our love known, everyone will be against me. He's the boy-who-bloody-lived."

Hermione smiled at her lover and said, "The whole world can vote against me loving you, and I wouldn't care. You have to understand that, and believe it. I don't care if Harry wants me. I don't like hurting him, but I'm in love with you so he'll have to grow and accept it."

"Damn right he will. Because you're mine," Draco said throatily.

"Yea, I see that. Not to mention the excessive number of hickies I have," she giggled and to make her point, she lifted her shirt a bit revealing several bite marks.

"Yet, it doesn't seem like enough. And you shouldn't be complaining look at me," he said as he too lifted his shirt revealing the marks Hermione had made; she smiled at the memories.

Draco stepped forward and kissed her passionately, pouring all his emotions in it, letting her know how much he needed her. She was air for him.

Too bad they were interrupted by tapping at the window.

A/N ...i should stop here...and not update..but that would be EXTREMELY mean...and i could do that but im in a good mood and what's the point of leaving chp 9 sitting in my comp?? Please review adn thanx to all the reviewers luv ya!


	9. chap 9

Here it is!! chap 9...this is all the updateing i'll do today unless i write chap 10 today but i would still have to send it to my beta, so it'll be a while..i still have homework...stupid teachers...

Draco and Hermione looked both turned to look at the window. An all black owl was perched on the windowsill waiting patiently.

"It's my family owl," Draco said as he opened the window to let the beautiful bird in. It landed gracefully on his shoulder and stuck out its leg. Draco took the letter and petted the bird before it flew off.

"Your mom?" Hermione asked over his shoulder.

"Yes," he said as he grabbed Hermione and sat her down by him on the couch to begin reading the letter. A huge triumphant grin spread across his face; Hermione tried reading the letter but he wouldn't let her see it, laughing at her when she tried.

"I want to see," she pouted; Draco kissed her.

"It's just I asked my mom something and she said yes," he said as he went in for another kiss; this time she moved her face.

"What question?" Hermione demanded to know.

"I asked her if you could spend Christmas break with us," Draco stated

matter-of-factly and swooped down for a kiss; Hermione was too shocked to move.

"Have you gone mad?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Looking deep into her eyes, he responded, "For you."

"Draco, I can't spend break with you," Hermione said as she began to pace in front of the fireplace; Draco looked at her with disbelief.

'WHAT??? Here I thought my mom wouldn't agree! And she's saying no? WOMEN!!!' he thought as he watched her pace. "Um...HUH? What do you mean you can't?"

Hermione stopped pacing long enough to look at him as she said, "I don't know, I just can't. Me at Malfoy Manor? Are you mad?"

"My answer remains the same, but of course you can come. My mom said it was fine," he said, trying to convince her that it would be okay.

"Wait a second, your mom knows about us?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she does, and she's fine with it. My mom was never the pureblood/mudblood type. That was my father. She doesn't care as long as I'm happy…and since I am…" Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione forcing her to look him in the eyes,"…there's no problem. That is unless you don't want to spend Christmas with your handsome boyfriend?" He bent down and kissed her lightly, hoping she'd kiss him back; she did.

"I am just shocked," Hermione whispered.

Draco smirked and said, "I noticed."

"Your mom is really ok with us?" she asked, still in disbelief.

"Yes. She's more then ok, she's happy for me. So does this mean that I will be having the best Christmas this year?" Inside Draco hoped it wouldn't be the only one.

"Yes, but I'll have to run it by my parents. I doubt they'll have a problem…that is except my dad. He won't be too happy with me spending my break, alone, with my boyfriend." She smiled at him.

"He's right too, I'm dangerous." He smirked and captured her lips in his. The kiss was passionate, demanding, and possessive, it was numbing; breathtaking.

"I love you," Draco whispered before he picked Hermione up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom.

"Love you too."

The next morning Draco still didn't like it that Hermione was talking to Harry, but he refused to have a fight over it, so he didn't mention it.

That day during lunch Ron finally got around to inviting Harry and Hermione to the Burrow for the holiday. This led to a scene where Hermione declined.

"But, why can't you go? It's our last year at Hogwarts. You have got to go," Harry was saying.

"I just can't. Mrs. Weasley will understand; you do right, Ron?" Hermione looked hopefully to her friend.

"Yes, Hermione, don't worry about it. We'll miss you but there's no need to go insane about it mate," Ron answered looking at Harry; hoping he got the message. He didn't.

"Well, I don't understand! Why you can't come with us? I doubt your parents will get upset if you spend one year without them."

"It's not that," Hermione answered, lowering her voice hoping Harry would too.

"Well then, what is it?" he demanded, missing her cue.

"I already have plans," Hermione answered looking at her lunch and eating some of it.

"What plans? Do you have to go see family in America or something?" Harry couldn't understand what would be more important then spending the holiday at the Burrow.

"No…it's just..."

"It's just WHAT?"

"Harry Potter, don't you use that tone with me! I am not your child I have no reason to explain to you or anyone my plans," Hermione stated, turning a rosy red. She failed to notice her boyfriend getting terribly aroused by her state.

'Damn she looks gorgeous even when she's upset. I wonder what Potter has done now?' Draco thought missing the whole point to Crabbe's conversation.

"Sorry, but what is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to …um...well I'm going to spend my holiday with a friend." Hermione _really_ didn't want to cause things to get worse; she just hoped that Harry would leave it at that. No such luck.

"What friend?" he demanded.

"Draco Harry. DRACO. I'm spending the holiday there. Happy?" She whispered.

"WHAT?!!" he screamed.

Hermione glanced around the hall and tried to calm him by saying, "Shut up Harry! Everyone is looking at us."

"I don't give a rat's arse if the whole world is looking! You can not, I repeat, **can not** do that," Harry screamed again.

"You know what POTTER? I don't care what you think! This has gone far enough! I get it; you want to protect me. WELL STOP! You're getting out of hand," Hermione said, fire in her eyes.

"But I love you," Harry replied, his voice dying down to barely a whisper.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I can't say I feel the same way because I don't. I'd never wanted to hurt you but I can't pretend to feel something I don't," Hermione said, sympathy leaking into her voice.

Harry didn't look at her when he said, "Fine Hermione don't love me. But him? Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY!!! Now leave it alone," Hermione said, her anger rising again.

"No!" he demanded.

"Yes, Harry leave it alone," she tried again.

But Harry would not let it rest. "You can't love him, it's just not possible."

By now, every eye in the Great Hall was fixed on the fighting friends. Harry and Hermione were standing yelling back and forth while Ron tried to make Harry sit and stop but it wasn't working. Draco was staring with such hatred; one would think he was going to kill Harry by just the dirty looks he was sending his way. It was taking a whole load of control and reminders that she was his for Draco not to get up and beat the bloody pulp out of Harry.

"It is possible Harry, and now you need to grow up and leave it at that. I'm tired of feeling bad because of you. Harry, you have been a brother to me with Ron, and I'd do anything for you. But this…this is my life; the person I love and I don't want to live without. Please, be the friend I have been to you and let me be happy." Hermione's anger had died down; she hated fighting with Harry and she felt so bitchy right now.

"I can't, Hermione, I just can't. I've accepted that you'll never be mine, but I don't understand why you're with him," Harry implored.

"Harry, I don't know how to explain it. All I know is I can't _not_ be with him. So please, just leave it alone. You don't have to accept him, or like him, just leave him alone. I'll refrain from talking about him around you so I don't cause more pain."

"But, Hermione, you're choosing him over us."

"I am not."

"Yes you are! You're spending the holiday at MALFOY manor instead of with your friends." At this point a couple of people spit up pumpkin juice, Professor Snape choked, Dumbledore clapped, all girls gasped, and the male population sat there, jaws on the table.

"Well now that you have ANNOUNCED IT, I need to get to class." Hermione grabbed her things and turned and left, her steps echoing all the way to the large doors where Draco was standing; smiling at her.

"Need an escort?" he asked

"I'll always need you," Hermione answered as he grabbed her hand and led the way. They left to more choking noises and a large number of girls sighing…they all believed it was extremely romantic.

"Well, Professor Flitwick, I believe you owe me 5 galleons," Professor Dumbledore said smiling.

"Oh Albus that is cheap. I said they wouldn't announce it, which they clearly didn't since Mr. Potter was the one to spill the corn...or beans whichever."

"Ah. But I stated, and I quote, 'that before the holiday Hogwarts would know of their romance'...which they do."

"Tricky Albus. Very tricky." The small professor paid up and walked off to his classroom. He doubted anyone would actually learn this week though.

"Headmaster. It's not true, right? My godson and the Gryffindor? It can't be," Professor Snape spat out, barely recovering from his shock.

"Severus, please calm down. Yes, it is true. And I'd expect you to be happy for young Draco whom you love so much."

Snape glared at him, "Like the son I never had, but Ms. Granger? They despise each other! I've seen them fighting and I've been witness to the hexes. Please, what is going on? Stop SMILING!"

"Oh Severus, I am a hopeless romantic and this has to be a romantic's dream. So please don't spoil it with your jibber jabber. Be happy for Draco. Have you ever seen him this happy?" With that the headmaster left with a small skip to his step.

There was no need to say it, but the school was all talk. Even the portraits were found huddling with other portraits talking about the romance and what they thought was to happen.

Hermione was sure she'd go insane by the end of the day. All the girls were asking how her sex life was with Draco. They wanted to know if he really was that good. 'At least they're not ticked,' Hermione thought.

Draco, on the other hand, was being praised by all the males in Slytherin and some other houses for "breaking" the Gryffindor virgin. Draco wasn't saying anything, but he did feel good now that everyone knew Hermione was his. He doubted any of the guys would have the balls to try to take Hermione away from him.

Draco had just finished his last class and was off to his bedroom to see Hermione when his head of house stopped him.

"Draco, I need to speak with you immediately."

"All right," he said. They changed direction and headed for the professor's office. Draco knew what this was about; he just wondered what his godfather would have to say.

"Draco, have you gone INSANE?!" Snape said, pacing his office. "GRANGER? Hermione GRANGER?? The best-bloody-friend of Harry Potter? As we all know he's in love with her. What on earth are you thinking boy?"

"Well, I'm not sure what I was thinking, except she's got too be mine." Draco said smiling when his Godfather groaned in frustration.

"Draco, you can have _anyone_. Please just let this be. Potter won't give up until he has her, and then you'll be hurt. And I can't stand to see you hurt." Severus only cared for Draco and he'd be damned if he had to go through heart break on top of everything he already gone through.

"Thank you Severus, but you're mistaken."

"Oh really?" Severus said, his eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Yes. Hermione is mine and only mine. Potter will never lay a hand on her. She loves me, whether you, or he for that matter, like it or not," Draco said with conviction.

"Are you sure? Can you be 200 sure she won't wake up one day and realize she's in your arms and not in Potter's?"

"No, I'm not 200 sure. I'm 700, no all the percent in the world, sure that she would never wake up thinking that," Draco said, beginning to lose his patience.

Severus could not believe the stupidity of the child in front of him, "And how can you be so sure?"

"If I have ever learned anything from my father, it's that. No matter how evil he was, he loved my mother. I could tell by the way he would make sure everything was done the way she wanted. He worshipped the very ground she walked on, the air she breathed and he managed to continue loving her even when he was working for Voldemort. The way my mother looked at my father is the way Hermione looks at me. The way my father felt towards my mother is how I feel for her. I can't picture life without her, Severus. I can't breathe with just imagining that I might wake up one day and she won't be there. I can't sleep if she's not in my arms, and I know this sounds stupid and completely not me, but it's how I feel. I'm still cold and arrogant, I always will be, but she just brings some warmth to my life. She brings out the love in me, and she's the only one who has, and ever will."

'He really does love her.' Severus was shocked. "I accept this Draco; I just hope you don't get hurt."

"I won't. And please don't repeat any of what I just said." Draco turned and left.'Did that really come out of MY mouth?! I've lost it' He needed to see Hermione because after saying what he said, he realized just how much he loved her. He had known before but now he knew the extreme depth of it. And he would be damned if he'd let her out of his sight. This Christmas would be full of surprises.

Draco Malfoy smirked as he jogged up the stairs. Everyone was still intimidated by this smirk, but if they had taken the time to look longer, they'd have seen the slight twinkle in his eye, the small smile trying to break through. However, that smile would not break through until he saw her; his love.


End file.
